Sherpunzel
by Boobunny60
Summary: Sherlock was kidnapped as a baby and raised by Moriarty who has trapped him in a tower. John gets drunk while camping and finds the tower only to shout at it, pass out, and then vomit on it in the morning. Will John rescue Sherlock from the tower? slash
1. Tower!

**Hi, I got slapped in face by a writers block while writing Sherlockula so I decided to mess around and make sherlock in to Rapunzel. I'm just doing this for fun... **

**Also, I expect I'll put slash in this because I do that alot with my fics...**

**Oh, and if you guys think I should make a rapunzel story where John is Rapunzel then let me know and I'll do it!**

Once upon a time a baby boy was born in to a rich family that pretty much ran the British government. He was given the name Sherlock. The whole family rejoiced in is birth knowing he would do great things although he was only second to his brother Mycroft but never the less the older Holmes pledged that he would protect his younger brother. His pledge was in vain for Sherlock was kidnapped by an evil genius called Moriarty.

Moriarty hid baby Sherlock in a tall tower surrounded by a large forest that anyone could easily get lost in and no one ever dared enter it. The Holmes family tried in vain to find their missing baby but they never did. Eventually Mycroft took over the British government after the death of his father and the search for Sherlock ended. To honor his brother and to keep hope for his return, Mycroft had fireworks set out in to the night sky once a year for Sherlock birthday.

Sherlock grew in to a health young boy and then teenager. He was given lessons every day and even surpassed the genius of his captor, although he thought Moriarty was his father. Sherlock spent his days with experiments and studying. His grew bored of his life more and more every day. He constantly begged his father, aka Moriarty, to let him go out in to the real world but Moriarty refused to let him leave.

One day as usual Moriarty went out to do evil things, although Sherlock did not know this. So, the young genius was left alone in the tall tower. The only way out was a rope that could be hung out the window but was only let out for Moriarty to climb up and down, in and out of the tower.

Sherlock sat at the window looking out at the forest. Nothing interesting ever happened and he was always tempted to leave the tower but he couldn't. Moriarty told him that if he did he would get lost and die. He sighed with boredom. A thought soon crossed his mind. He was turning 18 years old in three days which means he would be able to see the fireworks that lit up the sky every year for his birthday. He wondered where they came from, why they lit up the sky, and when could he finally leave his boring tower to investigate.

:) :) ;)

Once upon another time a boy was born in to a poor family. His name was John. John had an older sister named Harriet or Harry for short. Once she was of age she started to work to help support the family. John was told that once he was old enough he too would get a job and work to help the family but he didn't want to. He dreamed to one day work on his education and become a doctor but he was always told that it was a ridicules dream.

When John was still young his parents died. His sister took care of him and when he finally turned 18 his sister got married and left him on his own. He wasn't terribly poor by this point. He had a flat and worked hard and was saving his money up to go to college.

One day John went on a camping trip with a few friends. They went in to the woods and set up camp. Him and his three other friends ended up getting terribly drunk and the whole night was a blur of crazy drunken fun.

John woke up with a bad hang over and immediately threw up on a brick wall. He though it was strange that a brick wall was in the woods. He looked around to find that he must have wondered from his camp site because all he saw was trees. Looking back at the brick wall, he looked up to find it wasn't just a brick wall; it was a large tall tower.

Hand on his head, he decided the hang over was messing with his head and that the tower wasn't actually there. He walked back it to the forest looking for his camp site but each time he tried to find his camp site he circled back to the tower on accident. After his head ache passed he realized the tower really was there and that maybe who ever lived there would know the way out if the woods.

He circled around the tower twice finding no door and so he looked up and saw a window and decided to shout at it.

"Hello!" He yelled. "Is anyone there?"

"Who are you?" A voice called from the window. John couldn't make out to much of the person because the tower was so high up. He did notice that the voice was in fact a male.

"My name is John Watson. Um, could you help me?" He called out.

"No," the voice called out simply. John was taken aback.

"Why not?" John asked.

"You got here on your own, you should be able to get back on your own," The voice started to sound bored.

"Sorry but I was drunk and wondered here by accident," John yelled up frustrated by the mysterious voice in the tower. "Could you come down here so we can talk?"

"No," The voice said as if it was even ridiculous to ask.

"Well, could I come up there?" The voice didn't speak for a long time.

Sherlock paced back and forth for a long time wondering if this stranger, John Watson, could come up. His father always said he couldn't leave but never said anything about anyone coming up. He walked back to the window and let down the rope. The stranger started to climb up.

John reached the window and had a little trouble getting over the window sill for he had a bad shoulder that had been broken a few times from fights with his drunken sister. In his troubles of getting in to the window Sherlock grabbed the back of John's jumper and pulled him up and in. John straightened himself up.

"Thanks," He said although the fact that he was practically lifted in to the window was a little embarrassing. The two men stared at each other for a while. Each studied the other but of course Sherlock could deduce more from John than John from Sherlock. Sherlock hummed in satisfaction once he got all the information he could from the other man. "What?" John asked.

"Nothing," Sherlock said shyly.

"Really, What?" John insisted. Sherlock started to spout out John's entire life story. He even told John how he knew all these things. He told John about how he knew the shorter man lived a poor live, his parents were dead and that his brother was a little abusive and most likely a drunk.

"How could you possibly know about the drinking?" John asked bewildered.

"Shot in the dark. Good one, though," Sherlock said triumphantly. "You had trouble getting over the window sill. You're not unfit so it must mean injury. You are a hard worker but the way you climbed up here showed me that you are cautious too, so there is no way you could have gotten hurt at your job so that must mean a family member hurt you. Parents couldn't get away with that sort of thing but a sibling could, people would just think it was sibling rivalry. There for your brother must have injured your-" Sherlock paused for a moment. "left shoulder to be exact. Seems he fractured it a few times. According to your defensive stance when I talk about your brother I'd say you feel that it wasn't exactly his fault meaning something caused him to hurt you so I conclude that alcohol was the culprit." When he was done John was dumbfounded.

"That… was Amazing," John said obviously amazed.

"Do you think so?" Sherlock asked smiling a little.

"Of course it was, it was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary."

"Thanks," Sherlock said flattered.

"So, why are you in this tower?" John asked remembering where he was.

"My father raised me here to protect me from the world. He said the world is too dangerous."

"Really?" John asked almost wanting to laugh at the strangeness of it. Sherlock decided to change the subject.

"How did you get here?" He asked. It was a secure location and none could find this place, or so he was told by his father.

"I told you it was an accident."

"Really?" Sherlock asked. "Because last night I saw you wonder in from the woods and then you started yelling.

"What did I yell?" John asked feeling embarrassed.

"You started yelling Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," Sherlock answered wondering why the stranger had said that. John started laughing all of a sudden, Sherlock wasn't sure why. All of a sudden a thought hit him. He could use this stranger to protect him from danger so he could leave the tower. His thoughts were interrupted by yelling outside.

"Sherlock, I'm back!" It was his father. John stopped laughing.

"Who is that?" Sherlock didn't answer. He grabbed John and pulled him in to his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and pushed John in.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" John asked.

"Quiet, just stay quiet." He shut the wardrobe and ran back to the window lowering the rope.

Once Moriarty was up and through the window he handed Sherlock a basket which contained food for dinner.

"What took you so long?" Moriarty asked straightening his suit.

"Father, I have to tell you something!" Sherlock said excitedly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know the fireworks that light up the sky every year on my birthday," Sherlock started following his fake father in to the kitchen.

"Sherlock, we been over this," Moriarty said taking the basket from Sherlock and setting it on the counter.

"But-"

"No, Sherlock, I will not discuss this with you again."

"Yes, but-" Sherlock was trying to tell his fake father that he had some one that could protect him from the outside dangers.

"No!" Moriarty yelled and backed Sherlock up against a wall. "You are not leaving the tower!" Sherlock frowned. Moriarty sighed. "Look son, I know I look like a bad guy right now but it's for your own good." A ringing sound interrupted their conversation. Moriarty checked his phone then put it away. "I have some business to attend to and I'll be gone a few days. Considering you hardly eat, you should have enough food to last you until I come back" He climbed down the rope and before leaving yelled up to Sherlock. "Don't leave the tower." Sherlock watched his fake father leave and sighed in frustration but then decided that he was old enough to make his own decisions so he ran back to the wardrobe.


	2. Bridge!

**I don't have a beta reader for this story so, sorry about the bad spelling and stuff… Also, this chapter is a little short but don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer ;)**

Sherlock opened the wardrobe and John immediately stepped out.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"It was my father. Now, to business," Sherlock said pushing John in to the mainroom where the window was. John was confused but decided to go along with this in hope that he would be able to get out of the forest. He was pushed in to a chair and then watched at the taller man paced. "You need my help, right?

"Yes," John answered uneasily.

"Then I have a proposition for you," Sherlock said slightly excited but tried to stay business like.

"Proposition?"

"Yes, I help you get out of this forest and you take me to the fireworks that will light up the sky in three days. That is three days counting today." Sherlock stopped pacing and stared at John waiting for an answer. John thought about it for a while although the impatient boy staring at him was making it hard to think. He decided he didn't have much to lose and in any case after he gets out of the forest he can just give Sherlock the slip.

"Okay, deal." John got up and they shook each other's hand. "Hope you have a coat, it's chilly out."

John climbed down the rope first and waited as Sherlock did. Sherlock became so excited that he lost his grip mid-way down and fell right on top of John. The blonde yelled out on impact. Sherlock rolled off of him and straightened his long coat and scarf. John lay there feeling regret wash over him. He stared up at the sky wondering if dying in the forest would really be that bad.

Sherlock grabbed John's hands and pulled him up on his feet effortlessly. John became embarrassed once again by being lifted up. Something about being man handled made him feel less manly.

"I think we should set some ground rules," John said as he watched his companion lay on the grass examining it. "Are you listening?"

"I've never see grass this close before," Sherlock said amazed. "Yes, I think experiments are in order."

"Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock answered examining a tree and picking at it's bark.

"Ground rules!"

"Rules?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes rules-" John tried to continue but was interrupted.

"John, I'm not good at following rules. There is no point trying to give me any," Sherlock said walking in to the forest. John huffed angrily pulling his coat tighter and following after his tall annoying companion.

Sherlock walked around the trees effortlessly every once in a while he'd have to move a branch out of the way or step over a log. John however was having trouble. He had head ache from his annoying companion who kept mumbling observations. When Sherlock moved a branch out of his way it would snap back in to place when he let go of it and just as it was snapping back John would be in that exact place and would be hit in the face. After being hit in the face he would be disoriented enough to trip over something but he managed to keep his balance.

Not only was it hard for John to get through the forest because of the Sherlock snapping branches at him unknowingly but also because of Sherlock walking so fast. The mumbling observer had very long legs and walked with long strides making it difficult for John to keep up.

"How long you been in that tower?" John asked hoping Sherlock would slow down and talk to John properly.

"All my life," Sherlock answered not slowing down which annoyed John.

"Then how do you know the way out of this forest?" John asked dodging a branch. "It seems you wouldn't know if you've never been outside before."

"I've studied maps and such, I've memorized the entire forest among other things," Sherlock said snapping another branch in John's face.

"Impressive," John said. He didn't see the branch coming at him and was hit square in the face and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "Ouch!"

"Come one John!" Sherlock called from afar. John got up and brushed himself off and stomped angrily toward Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" John yelled just as he reached a bridge that Sherlock was already crossing. He stopped before even trying to cross. It was old and looked like it would fall apart at any minute. He stepped on to the bridge and looked down. There was a very long drop. "Um. Sherlock," He said shakily. Sherlock was midway across and turned to look at John.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" He asked sounding annoyed. John gave him a mean look.

"No, I'm afraid of falling to my death. Are you sure this will hold?" John took a few more steps on to the bridge.

"You obviously crossed it last night safely," Sherlock said, "We should be able to as well." John slowly made his way further across the bridge.

"How do you know I crossed it?" Sherlock didn't answer he picked something up and threw it to John who caught it. It was a beer bottle. "Oh. " He threw it over the side of the bridge and after a while the sound of a small splash came about. Sherlock must have heard the splash because he made slightly comforting yet unsettling deduction.

"If the bridge does go out there maybe a chance of survival." This didn't make John feel any better and he didn't know if Sherlock even meant for it to be comforting. John just wanted to hurry up and get off the bridge; he quickened his pace and was getting closer to an unmoving Sherlock.

"Why have you stopped?" John asked now right behind his companion.

"There is a large gap in the way. Step back." John did so and so did Sherlock. The taller boy then ran toward the gap and jumped over it barely making it to the other side. He turned to John from the other side of the gap. "Alright, your turn."

"You've got to be kidding me," John said. Sherlock barely made it even with his long legs so how was John supposed to. He didn't like to admit it but his a little on the small side.

"Come on," Sherlock said impatiently. John breathed in a huge amount of air and ran toward the gap; he jumped putting one foot in front of him and hit the edge of the other side of the gap. He let out a breath feeling as though he had made it but his foot slipped and he fell through the gap. Sherlock quickly grabbed John's arm. Sherlock was now half way through the gap now, his feet holding on to the ropes of the bridge, he held John's arm tight.

"Bloody hell!" John exclaimed. "Now what?" Sherlock's grip was starting to slip; he hadn't gotten a very good grip in the first place.

"I'm going to try to pull you up," Sherlock said, his voice sounded strained. He pulled with his feet and started to pull John up but John slipped out of his grip and the moment seemed to go in to slow motion. John started to fall, Sherlock tried to reach out and grab him again but he was too much out of reach now. John fell down to what might be his death and all Sherlock could do is hang on the bridge and watch.

**Okay, so, I'm not super happy with the way I wrote this chapter… I think the next chapter will turn out better :)**

**I'm going to vacation starting Friday and it's going to last a week but I'm hoping that it won't affect my updates.**


	3. Crocs and rocks

**I'm on vacation now… yay… my family is driving me crazy… YAY! Another chapter, I can tell Sherlock and John are having a harder time than I am.**

**I actually did think about giving Sherlock really long hair like Repunzel but then I thought that maybe that would be a little weird... **

**Tenn - Your reviews make me happy and I laughed when I saw Le Gasp!**

**xLouise - I love his hair too XD , I decided to go with the croc idea ;)**

**IAmTheMedusa - LOL! now I'm imagining him with long blonde hair... LOL! John woud be at a loss for words!**

John fell in to the canyon that the bridge so unhelpfully was supposed to keep people from doing. As John fell several thoughts went through his head: 'Oh, Bugger. If I was going to die anyway I should have left the annoying kid in the tower. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I am going to die. I wonder if my friends realized I'm gone.'

Little did John know that the so ever popular Sherlock let go of the bridge that he was before hanging by with his feet. Sherlock had let go only a few seconds after John fell not giving John any warning.

"John!" Sherlock yelled interrupting John's thoughts. His last thought was 'how long have we been falling?' "Try to land feet first!"

"What good will that do?" John yelled looking up at Sherlock who was falling right above him.

"Just do it." At that moment John splashed in to the river water with Sherlock following after. Sherlock bobbed up from the water with no sign of John. He went back under and pulled his companion to safety. "John!" He yelled and shook the unconscious body. There was no response. Sherlock pulled John and swam to a large rock in the middle of the river and dragged himself and companion on to it. "John!" He put his hear to blonde's nose but there was nothing, Sherlock realized he had to do mouth to mouth CPR.

Sherlock pumped John's chest several times and then pulled back John's head and blew in to his mouth. This process continued two more times and each time Sherlock blew in to John's mouth his lips lingered on John's just a little longer each time. The blonde finally woke up to another boy's lips on his own and threw a punch. Sherlock yelped in surprise, pain, and slight disappointment. John's lips were so soft; he wanted to keep his lips on the smaller man's just a while longer. He blushed as John coughed up water.

"What the-" More coughing "hell were you doing?" John asked wiping his mouth.

"I was performing CPR," Sherlock said as a matter of fact-ly no longer blushing.

"Oh," John said, it was his turn to blush. "Thanks." Sherlock dismissed it with the wave of his hand. They sat there in silence a while thinking of two things, Sherlock's 'CPR' and how to get out of a river in the middle of a canyon. Little did they know that three crocodiles were surrounding them, swimming towards them. "So, what do you think?" John asked shyly still feeling embarrassed about the CPR.

"We need to get out of the canyon," Sherlock said simply.

"No dip Sherlock," John said sarcastically.

"We're going to have to swim down the river until we get to the end of the canyon, unless you want to climb back up?" Sherlock said ignoring John's sarcasm. He stood up and grabbed John's arm pulling him up.

"What the-" John started but shut up when a crocodile snapped it's mouth in the same place John us sitting.

"Crocodiles," Sherlock said watching the water. "Looks like three." Sherlock still had John's arm and John quickly pulled it away. He really hated it when Sherlock pushed and pulled him like he was some sort of ragdoll.

"Bloody Hell," He said putting his face in his hands.

"Go for the eyes, nose, or if you have to the palatal valve," Sherlock said.

"The what?" John asked as Sherlock jumped on to a crocodile and disappeared under water. "Shit!" John reached in to his pockets for a weapon just then a crocodile snapped it's mouth on his leg and dragged him under water. He finally found a pocket knife in his coat pocket, opened it up and stabbed the crocodile in the eye. The croc let go of him and swam away knife still in it's eye. He started to swim back to the rock when a large mass swam by him. He cursed under his breath at the fact that he no longer had his knife. The crocodile went straight at him with it's mouth open. John thought quickly moved to the side and grabbed the croc's mouth closing it. They disappeared under water.

Sherlock pulled himself on to the rock and looked around seeing no sign of his short companion. Bubbles started to form to the surface and the tall boy stood ready for action. Instead of seeing a croc, John popped up coughing out water. Sherlock helped him up on to the rock.

"I killed one," Sherlock proclaimed proudly. John rolled his eyes. "And I have a nice set of eyes." He lifted his had to John's face and revealed two eye balls making John surprised, take a step back and almost fell in to the water, Sherlock quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled him steady.

"Sherlock!" John yelled in anger. Sherlock ignored him.

"I expect you took care of the other two."

"Barley," John mumbled. Sherlock stared at John expectantly.

"I stabbed one in the eye with my pocket knife and it swam away with my pocket knife. I killed the other," John said annoyed.

"How did you kill it?" Sherlock asked. John slapped the back of Sherlock's hand making the croc eyes hit the canyon wall and fall in to the water. Sherlock scowled at him.

"I sure didn't pull the bloody thing's eye out!"

"Well, technically-"

"Sherlock! We need to think about how to get out of this bloody canyon before more bloody crocodiles come," John was trying to stay calm.

"Well, John, our problems are solved," Sherlock said pointing to a boat coming their way. John silently prayed thanking God..

"Hey there!" A woman said. John and Sherlock recognized it to be an American accent. Sherlock was proud of himself that he could recognize such things like accents from books and educational movies. He once found a movie displaying ways humans mate but he got in trouble and was told never to enter his father's room again.

"Hi, uh, could you help us?" John asked. She yelled out for the person driving the boat to stop. John and Sherlock boarded the boat and it moved on.

"My name's Emma, What's yours?" She shook John's hand then Sherlock's.

"This is Sherlock, My names John, pleased to meet you," John said politely, Sherlock was distracted observing the boat.

"What are you boys doing out here and in the middle of a river no less?" John was about to answer but Sherlock cut in.

"We could ask the same about you."

"Sherlock-" John said but was cut off.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma asked defensively.

"You're out here in the middle of nowhere, this boat is headed deeper in to the forest, and you have a gun," Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock they're probably tourists," John said.

"No, they're thieves. Look at what she's wearing. The expensive jewelry is a dead giveaway. No tourist or any person for that matter would were expensive jewelry in the middle of nowhere and-Sherlock was cut off.

"Alright, I am a thief," Emma said pulling her gun on them. "Now that we have that cleared up we can skip the small talk, give me all your valuables." Sherlock gave a look of I told you so to John. The boat was now pulling out of the canyon and in to the forest. John was about to pull out his wallet but Sherlock grabbed his arm. John knew he had a plan but it felt unsettling.

"What bloody hell is that!" Sherlock shouted pointing behind Emma.

"What?" She said looking behind her. Sherlock quickly grabbed John and jumped in to the water. "Shit" Emma started shooting in to the water. The boys got out of the river and ran in to the forest, bullets flew past them. The sound of Emma yelling at the boat driver soon became faint. They ran as far as they could until they collapsed on to the ground.

"What the bloody hell is that." John repeated Sherlock's words after catching some of his breath. They both started to laugh then John cringed at some pain in his arm.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked. John put his hand on his arm and brought it to his face then started to laugh. He almost couldn't stop.

"You've been shot. How is that funny?" Sherlock questioned. John stood up holding his upper arm as blood slid down from it to his hand and dripped to the ground.

"I know it's not funny!" He yelled. Sherlock stood up and watched the shorter man pace. He felt like he should do something but wasn't sure what, he did however, know that he wanted to examine John's gunshot wound. "None of this is funny. I've fallen off a bridge, been attacked by crocodiles and got shot at, oh no, wait, I got shot! None of this is funny! Is this a joke? Am I on one of those pranking TV shows?" John kept pacing.

"John, calm down," Sherlock said.

"I'm calm!" John yelled.

**I feel like my writing hasn't been all that great lately... I need to get back in the groove of writing.**


	4. Dead Man's Forest

**I kept going back and reading your reviews for this fic. They make me so happy, thanks a lot peoples ;) Also, sorry about my bad grammar and/or if this chapter makes no sense, I read this chapter twice and kept changing it so if it doesn't make sense let me know :)**

Sherlock grabbed the not so calm John by the shoulders and pushed him down to sit on a rock. John was taken by surprise and tried to get up but was pushed back down. His wet jacket was pulled off and his wound examined. They were both still wet from the river and the cold weather wasn't helping.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" The taller boy didn't answer; he just crouched down and poked at the graze the blonde got from the gun shot. "Would you stop that." John smacked Sherlock's poking hand away. "It's cold and we're both wet and I don't think now is the time to make sure I'm okay."

"You need a bandage," Sherlock said watching blood run down from the deep grazed wound. He really wasn't looking to make sure John was okay, he just wanted to examine the wound. He'd only seen things like that in books and getting to see it up close and personal was exciting. Searching his coat pockets, he found a large band aid and pulled it out to reassure John that he was helping. The blonde stopped squirming away from his companion and held still.

"Where did you get that?" John asked as Sherlock slowly put the band aid on him while trying to examine it a little more. The band aid was a little wet but stayed on.

"My pocket," Sherlock said with his hand still on John's arm. He pulled his hand away but slowly brushed it along John's arm. The smaller boy didn't seem to notice. Sherlock wasn't sure why but John's soft skin seemed, interesting.

"Oh," John said looking at his arm. He did notice Sherlock's hand brush lightly against him and it tickled but felt good. They both stared at the band aid for a long while then looked at each other. John's body started to feel warm even though he was actually cold and he knew this feeling all too well. He was attracted to this tall, annoying, know-it-all!

Sherlock however was unfamiliar with this feeling. His heart was racing, heat rising in his face and chest, and this strange feeling of wanting to be close to the smaller boy. Sherlock never really felt anything except boredom or interest and he acted upon those things accordingly. This new feeling of whatever it was needed some investigation. He decided to experiment and see where it leads him by acting on his impulses when feeling this feeling maybe then he could deduce what it is. Sherlock's first impulse was to get close to the blonde boy but as he leaned closer to John they both jumped at the sound of gun shots and yelling.

They quickly hid behind some bushes and listened as someone walked closer and closer, Sherlock took this as a chance to lean against the crouching John who could not protest for they had to be quiet. Two people stepped in to view. A woman who the boys recognized to be Emma and the man next to her could only be the guy that was driving the boat before.

"Why are we even trying to find these two boys? They'll probably just get lost and die," The man said. Emma turned to face him after scanning the trees and completely missing Sherlock and John behind the bushes.

"They probably will get lost and die but there is also a chance that they will find their way out of here, go to the police, and report us! We're wanted by the police, Jerry! In case you forgot, and I personally do not want to take a chance and end up going to jail." Jerry was backed against the tree which was odd being as the man was bigger and taller than her; in fact he was bigger and taller than Sherlock whom is much taller than John. "Now, we are going to find these boys, kill them, and then go on our merry way." Emma stepped away from Jerry and walked away back in to the forest with him following behind.

"Great, just great," John said getting out of his hiding place pushing Sherlock off of him. "Now we're going to die. Either they'll kill us or the forest will." Sherlock came out of his hiding place but was hardly thinking about the two thieves trying to kill them. He couldn't get his mind off John. They were crouched in the bushes together and it made the 'feeling' grow. He thought reacting on this feeling would quench it's thirst but it only grew. Now he wanted to touch John any chance he got.

John was pacing now and mumbling about which death would be more painful, starvation or a shot in the head.

"John, don't worry, I know the way through the forest." John stopped in his tracks.

"You do?" He asked relieved. Sherlock didn't answer; he just walked ahead of his companion and through the trees. John followed close behind. The taller boy decided that if his new feelings, for what he could only guess was John, would continue to grow than he would have to ignore them. He had to keep his mind on what interested him the most, mystery, adventure, and not his 'feelings'.

:) :D ;)

They had been walking in silence for hours and both boys had several things on their minds. One being that they were wet and cold but the rest of their thoughts were slightly different. Sherlock was busy making sure they were going in the right direction while trying to make sure they weren't going in the same direction as the thieves but every once in a while his mind would wonder to John in which case he had to mentally smack himself and get back on task. John however could only think of three things, was he going to die, was there a search party looking for him, and how attractive Sherlock's butt looked from where he was walking. John physically slapped himself in the face but Sherlock didn't seem to notice. John reminded himself that he is straight but then maybe since Sherlock is so skinny he is like a girl, a really tall girl. Sherlock stopped abruptly and John ran in to him.

"What the hell," John said. Sherlock turned to him.

"It's getting dark. We'll have to sleep here for the night." Sherlock started to look around, but for what, John wasn't sure.

"Sherlock, we've been out here all day, shouldn't we be out of the forest by now, I mean it only took me over night to get to your tower," John said not wanting to stay in this forest any longer.

"You got to my tower so quick because you crossed the bridge, we didn't and now it will take us an extra day to get out of the forest," Sherlock explained. John followed Sherlock to a small opening. "The grass is soft here," Sherlock said sitting on a log. "Get some rest, we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow and I refuse to miss the fireworks which are in two days."

John lay in the grass and shivered a little. The night air was cold and his clothes were still a little damp.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" John asked curling in to a ball trying to get warm. Sherlock looked at him as though he was stupid and John was almost sorry he asked.

"I don't need to sleep, I need to think," Sherlock said simply. John said nothing in reply and tried to fall asleep but it was too cold. All of a sudden long arms wrapped around him and a warm body cuddled up behind him.

"What are you doing?" John asked but didn't protest to the warmth.

"You're cold and need to warm up. In situations like these the only way to stay warm is to combined body heat." Sherlock sounded serious and had a flat voice but in reality he loved every moment of John's warmth. John felt the same but didn't react at all he just sighed and closed his eyes.

:) ;) :)

"_In today's news, another victim has been lost in Dead Man's Forest. At least 200 people a year are lost in Dead Man's Forest never to be seen again. Most victims are tourists. The latest Victim is local, 18 year old, John H. Watson. More than twenty-four hours ago, the night before last, Mr. Watson was on a camping trip with friends. The last person to see Mr. Watson was his friend, Mike Stamford. Mr. Stamford, could you tell me what happened?"_

_ "Well, my mates and I were having a nice camping trip when John says he's got to take a leak. He heads out in to dead man's forest and I yelled for him to not go too far. I didn't wait long before my other mate and I fall asleep in our tents and when we woke John hadn't been back. We assumed he went home or something. I haven't seen him since, no one has."_

_ "Several search parties have been sent out for young Mr. Watson and none have yet to find him. The search continues but many locals say they'll never find him. An update on this report will be later to night. Back to you Clive"_

_ "Thanks Carrie, in other news, Homes have been robbed of their valuables for the past week…"_

Moriarty turned off his TV.

"We have another one. Send out a team and kill John H. Watson," Moriarty said in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir."

**My vacation ends soon so I'm hoping I will be able to update more often :D**


	5. Dirty Dick's

**Thank you Tenn, xLousie, IAmTheMedusa, Jolly jamacian janitor, The Truth's Lie, Hopecohen, and OryonUK for your reviews :D Sorry it's taken so long for the slash to even show up a little… my bad… :) **

**Hopecohen - Someone else did this idea? I feel like a copycat but since I pulled it off much better (btw thanks for saying so) I don't feel to bad. Also, after I finish my Sherlockula fic I plan to write Rapunzel! John... not sure what the title would be though...**

**IAmTheMedusa - Update!**

**OryonUK - I agree with you, one day is far to long, And they will be acting more and more on there instincts! lol! I didn't rate this fic M for nothing XD**

**The Truth's Lie - LOL! I almost didn't put that in this fic but I'm glad I did.**

**Jolly jamacian janitor - Kitten! Martin Freeman! EEEEEK! How cute!**

John woke in pain. He had accidently slept on his injured arm. He held his arm until the pain subsided. Looking around, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. He walked around searching but couldn't find him.

"Up here John!" A voice called out above. John stopped in his tracks.

"I knew it. I'm dead. After everything it really was inevitable. I must have gone out in my sleep, with my luck a poisonous spider did it," John mumbled. Sherlock jumped down from the trees. "Oh," John said slapping himself in the face.

"What were you doing up there?" John asked trying to get over his embarrassment.

"I was making sure we were on the right track," Sherlock said pulling on his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck. John slipped his coat on as well. It was another cold day, why John decided to camp during the winter, he wasn't sure. They headed out in to the trees. This time Sherlock was walking beside John instead of ahead.

"Sherlock-" John was about to ask why but stopped. He might as well enjoy not getting hit by Sherlock's snapping branches.

"Yes?" The taller boy asked as he moved a branch out of shorter boy's way. John was surprised by this sudden kindness, there was no way he was going to mention it.

"How much longer till we get out of here?" John asked randomly. Sherlock sighed and John could have sworn it sounded almost disappointed. Before John could get an answer Sherlock pushed him up against a tree covering his mouth. John was about to fight the other boy off of him but then heard a noise. Some people were walking close, it was possibly the thieves. They stood there a while listening to the footsteps of several people getting closer. Sherlock stood there staring in the direction of the noises of the footsteps and snapping branches; his body was pressed close to John's. Even though there was a hand over John's mouth he didn't mind this position at all. Sherlock's body pressed harder up against John's body. The taller boy looked down at the shorter one. John's cheeks were red. Sherlock started to rub his body up against John's instinctively. The heat began to rise. John let out a muffled moan through Sherlock's hand. Both boys started to get a little hard but their actions stopped when someone called out.

"John Watson!" John couldn't see who they were but Sherlock's grip started to loosen. John realized what he was doing and squirmed away and started to run toward the people calling his name. He could believe what he had just been doing.

The thieves didn't know his last name so John thought maybe it was a search party. As he got closer his name was called again by the 'search party'. He finally made it to them, to his surprise there was no one in the group of five men that he knew. In fact these men were strange. They looked like soldiers in their matching cargo pants and black t-shirts. What was extremely strange was the hand guns each man had in a holster on their belts. John felt has if he made a mistake running to them.

"John Watson?" A browned haired man, who was obviously the leader, asked.

"Sorry, no," John said.

"Oh," The leader said. He turned and started to talk to his comrades about what to do with this person that had randomly showed up. John started to back away slowly and then something pulled him in to the trees. Before he knew it he was running as fast as he could with Sherlock's hand wrapped around his.

The men behind them started to yell and he could hear them running around and possibly toward them. Not paying attention to where he was going he tripped and fell on top of Sherlock. They were face to face. The men with guns ran passed them yelling about John going some certain way that they thought he went.

Sherlock looked up at John and John looked down at Sherlock. The blonde made a sudden realization that he may be gay. He always like girls though, perhaps he was going insane. John lowered his lips down to Sherlock's. They kissed each other on the lips and then deeper. John pushed his tongue in to Sherlock's mouth. The taller boy remembered this sort of thing from those movies his father has. He grabbed John's hair and pushed their lips closer together. John pulled away and got up gasping for breath.

"Sherlock, I-" John wasn't sure what to say. Sherlock didn't listen; he got up and walked past John and bent over to pick something up. It was a flask. He opened it up and smelled the liquid inside. "What is that?" John asked his curiosity was peaked.

"Flask full of whiskey," Sherlock answered. They stood there awhile. Sherlock was not only trying to deduce who those men were but how to control his apparent attraction to his companion. John wondered who those men were but started to wonder more if he himself was gay or not. If he was gay and it seemed more than likely that Sherlock was. So, then what would the relationship be like? John was used to being with women, if he was with a man could he still assume the male dominant role or would be considered the woman of the relationship. John blushed at his own thoughts, Sherlock on the other hand thought more and more about these men that were after his companion. "John."

"Yes," John said a little too loudly, he was ripped away from uncertain thoughts.

"I don't have all the facts yet but I think you may be in danger," Sherlock said dropping the flask on to the ground.

"What do you mean?" John asked. Sherlock grab John's shoulders and they began to spin. "Wha- What are you doing?"

"John, I need you to be straight with me," Sherlock said, John blushed. "Not that kind of straight John, focus."

"Sorry," John said, his mind was really in the gutter. Sherlock let go of him and started to talk.

"By the way those men acted, dressed, and the fact they had guns tells me they are a team of operatives. They're looking for you for some reason and because there were five must mean someone either wants you found or dead. Judging by your confusion towards them means this has never happen to you before. If they were planning on taking you alive they would had grabbed you and asked questions later but they asked you if you were John Watson, they had to be sure. They didn't shoot at us when we ran, doubtful they saw me, so they must want to be absolutely sure they get the right person. They want you, John Watson, dead but why? The person who sent them is cautious, hates mistakes and most likely will not tolerate them. We're dealing with a very smart, respected, and dangerous criminal who probably has lots of money at his disposal. Have you done anything lately out of the ordinary, have you gotten in trouble with any criminals?"

"I haven't done anything wrong or messed with any criminal except for the ones with the boat who are probably still trying to kill us. Now there are two groups trying to kill us! What have I done to deserve this?" John leaned against a tree and moved down sitting on the ground. Sherlock reached down and grabbed John and pulled him to his feet.

"Get a hold of yourself, John." The blonde breathed in a deep breath.

"Okay, now what do we do?" John asked.

"We get out of this forest," Sherlock said simply.

"Oh, by the way, you are amazing at that deducing thing," John said standing up.

"That's not what my father usually says," Sherlock said.

"What does he usually say?" John asked.

"Shut up," Sherlock said, he supposed his father always tells him that so Sherlock doesn't figure out where his father has been. John smiled at Sherlock's comment.

:) :) :)

Moriarty arrived to the bridge he usually crossed to get to the tower. The bridge had a hole in it and suspicion rose. John Watson had definitely made it past here and either fell or made it across. Moriarty ran and jumped barely making it over the hole. He ran as fast as he could and made it to the tower. The rope was down already and it shouldn't have been. He climbed the rope and got in to the tower.

"Sherlock?" He called. There was no answer. He looked everywhere and there was no sign of his 'son'. Moriarty took out his cell phone.

"Hello," The leader of Moriarty's five man team out to kill John said.

"Sebastian, Sherlock has escaped," Moriarty said angrily. "Find him; he may be with John Watson."

"Yes sir," Sebastian said.

:) :) :)

Sherlock and John had been walking for hours. They hadn't come across anything but trees and John was getting nervous that he'd never get out of this forest alive. Sherlock stopped and John ran in to him.

"Sherlock, give me warning before you stop so I don't run in to you," John said. Sherlock had no intention of warning his companion. He enjoyed every chance he got of physical contact with John although he wasn't sure why. The boy genius supposed that maybe it was just his teenage hormones.

"Look," Sherlock said pointing. It was a pub.

"Why would there be a pub in the middle of the forest?" John asked. It's the 21th century so why was there a pub in the middle of the forest?

"Ask the writer," Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked in confusion, he wasn't even sure he heard Sherlock right. John's stomach growled. "Maybe we should go in."

"What for?" Sherlock asked.

"I haven't eaten since before I meet you, aren't you hungry?" John was surprised at Sherlock's lack of knowledge to the needs of the human body or maybe Sherlock was just being inconsiderate. He couldn't even recall Sherlock ever even taking a piss this whole time.

They walked up to the pub; it was called Dirty Dick's. As they went in three things became apparent to John, more things became apparent to Sherlock but they were little things no one else would notice like the man in the far corner was cheating on his wife. The first thing was that the pub was dark with the exception of the candles on some of the tables and a few windows. The second was that everyone there had criminal written all over them. And the third was that everyone was staring at them as if they didn't belong there.

John and Sherlock sat down and all the people there went back to their business. The bartender came to their table with a large smile on his face.

"Welcome, my name is Angelo, I own this pub. It's not every day we get two young boys here," Angelo said. He then whispered," Mostly criminal types here." John looked at Sherlock with a look that said 'maybe we should leave'. Sherlock wasn't scared nor did he want to leave. There were so many people to deduce, he could stay busy for at least an hour. "All we sell is beer here, I'll be back, oh, and I'll get a candle for you both, it's more romantic that way. "

"What? This is not a date," John called out as Angelo walked away.

"Might as well have a drink, John," Sherlock said looking at the man in the corner. Not only was the man cheating on his wife but the woman he was cheating with was there. Sherlock decided to ask them to make sure he was right. He got up.

"Where are you going?" John asked. Sherlock walked up to the man in the corner with the woman on his lap.

"Are you cheating on your wife with that woman?" Sherlock asked bluntly not even beating around the bush.

"Excuse me?" The man said.

"Are you cheating on your wife-" Sherlock started to get annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Hang on Sally," The man said interrupting Sherlock. "I don't think that is any of your business."

"Sorry, Mr, uh," John said butting in.

"Anderson," the man said. "Look boys, I don't know who you are and how you know that," He looked at Sherlock, "But you better keep your noses out of my or anyone else's business here. Why are you two here anyway?"

"Sorry Anderson we'll leave you alone," John said trying to pulling Sherlock away.

"No, wait," Anderson said grabbing John and Sherlock and pulling them outside. Sally followed after them.

"What's going on here?" Sally asked. "Where are your parents?"

"I'll have you know that I am 18 years old," John said defensively.

"Show me your ID," She said. In Sally and Anderson's defense John was small and looked 15 years old. Sherlock looked very young as well but his height could trick people. John took out his wallet and showed Sally.

"John Watson?" Anderson said looking over Sally's shoulder. "Thee John Watson?"

"I'm sorry?" John asked confused. Sherlock wasn't confused at all but he was annoyed that his question hadn't been answered.

"There search parties looking all over for you," Anderson said.

"There are?" John asked surprised.

"Obviously, now can we get back to my question?" Sherlock asked annoyed.

**Review please, I like to look at your reviews, they make me happy and I sort of use them to help me make the fic go in the right direction.**


	6. A fight, a death, a cliff?

**How long has it been since I last updated? Idk but my next chapter will be up sooner. Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, stupid life! Anyway, I'm very mad at myself, you see, I started this fic because of a writer's block I was in with Sherlockula which has past but I've enjoyed writing this fic so much I've been neglecting Vampire! Sherlock… And I really want to write Rapunzel! John but I have to finish Sherlockula first and not only that but I've come up with other ideas for more Sherlock fics! Answer me this, my freaky darlings, how do you juggle a bunch of ideas for fanfiction! **

**IAmTheMedusa – Update! Your greediness amuses me ;)**

**OryonUK – Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the plot and SLASH! I love slash *blushes* **

**Jolly jamacian janitor – It's not annoying at all, I enjoy your reviews :) Thanks for reading and for loving me ;)**

**Sorry about the long A/N I just have one more thing to say. It occurs to me that I've read the fics of the three reviewers above (not all their fics but some) and I have to say their fics are GREAT! XD I encourage everyone to check their fics out! And on with the chapter:**

Emma looked down at the ground for a long while then stood up. Jerry looked at the ground as well but didn't see anything of importance.

"They went this way," She said. They walked further through the forest. All of a sudden Emma stopped, flinging her arm out to stop Jerry.

"What is it?" He asked looking around at the trees.

"We're being watched," She said taking her gun out. "Come out where ever you are." Moriarty stepped out of the trees. "Who are you?"

"James Moriarty," He said. "But please call me Jim or really you should call me sir."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked in anger. She didn't like the idea of calling this strange man sir. Moriarty walked closer to them and stopped three feet away. Emma pointed her gun at him.

"Tell me, have you seen any boys running around here by any chance?" Moriarty asked in all sincerity.

"Yeah, we've been searching for two-" Jerry started to say but was hit in the stomach by Emma before he could finish. Moriarty had already heard what he needed.

"Unfortunately for you my partner has said to much. I'm going to have to kill you now," Emma said. Moriarty smiled.

"I don't think so," He said. A bullet came out of nowhere and hit Jerry's right knee cap bringing him down to the ground. He screamed in pain, Emma looked around trying to pin point where the shot came from. Unable to find where the shot came from, she pointed her gun back at Moriarty. The psychopath walked toward her.

"Don't move!" She yelled.

"You're in no position to be giving me orders," Moriarty said. Another shot rang out hitting Jerry's other knee cap. Jerry fell to the ground screaming in pain and bleeding. A red dot appeared on Emma's chest. Moriarty took her gun. "Now tell me where these boys went."

"Fuck you," Emma said. Moriarty frowned.

"Wrong answer," He said and shot Jerry in the head killing him. "Where are they!"

:) :) :)

"Look, we're under cover right now, in case you boys haven't noticed this is a criminal hideout," Anderson said once again ignoring Sherlock's question of 'are you cheating on your wife?". Anderson and Sally were in fact undercover although their close relationship was very real. They were on the lookout for dangerous wanted criminals who all just happened to be in the pub they were standing outside of, little did they know someone was spying on them. A small drunken man heard everything and ran in the pub and told the others. As Sally and Anderson argued about whether or not to abandon their post to help John the criminals surrounded them with guns.

"So, you're cops," A big bald man said. Sally and Anderson stopped their argument and were lead in to the pub at gun point along with Sherlock and John.

"You'll serve big time for this if you kill us," Anderson said. The criminals laughed. Sherlock and John looked at each other. John was scared; he was tired of being put in to deadly situations. Sherlock on the other hand was excited, he thought he'd never get out of that tower and now here he was at gun point by criminals. Anderson was pushed to his knees and a gun pointed at his head.

"Wait!" Sally yelled shaking a little. Sherlock noticed her hand in her pocket which he knew was where her phone was. Before Sally could say anymore police started to burst in. Shots fired out all around. John quickly grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him toward the door. He ran in to a large man who picked John up by his wrists, Sherlock rammed in to the man's stomach making him drop the smaller boy. John fell on to the floor, the large man became angry and picked Sherlock up and threw him over the bar. Sherlock hit some glasses and broke some bottles of beer. John stood up and threw a punch at the man's face. His fist hit the large man but did next to no damage. The man picked John up and threw him at the now standing Sherlock. John collided in to Sherlock and they fell to the floor.

The bartender was hidden behind the bar and wanted no part in this gun fight between criminals and cops although he was a criminal himself. He lifted a rug and opened a secret door underneath. He ducked down in to tit. Sherlock watched the man use the secret door and grabbed a disoriented John and dragged him through.

They walked down stairs and finally hit some ground. They were in some sort of cave although it was hard to tell because they couldn't see anything.

"Now what?" John said pulling his hand away from Sherlock's tight grip. Sherlock didn't answer; he had found a box of matches earlier in the pub. He lit a match. It was a cave they were in and there was only one way to go, straight. They walked down through the cave, every once in a while Sherlock had to lite a new match. It was cold in the cave, much colder than the forest. John noticeably shivered and Sherlock did the one thing he thought would be helpful. He wrapped his arm around John's waist and brought him close. "What are you doing?"

"Combined body heat, remember?" Sherlock said. John did remember that night they combined their body heat to stay warm but it felt more like cuddling. He decided not to push Sherlock away, the body heat was warm and he companion didn't seem to be trying anything.

:) :) :)

"Detective Inspector, We found John Watson," Sally Donovan said. The fight was over and many arrests were made although some criminals got away. Sally had only a split lip but Anderson on the other hand had a black eye and broken nose.

"Who?" DI Lestrade asked throwing a man in the back of a police car.

"John Watson, the missing boy, the one all over the news," Sally said trying to make it clear.

"Oh," Lestrade said realizing who she was talking about, "Well, where is he?"

"He gone, I looked everywhere," Anderson said approaching the two.

"Did you look in the pub?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, but there was no one there except few drunks," Anderson answered.

"Did you look for a secret passage way?" Lestrade asked impatiently.

"Why would there be a-" He was cut off.

"Why is there a pub in the middle of a forest! No one knows but it's there," Lestrade said. He walked in to the pub and search behind the bar and found a secret door on the floor. "See," He said as if he made a point Sally and Anderson looked at it then at each other not sure what to think. "Alright, I'll take a team and head down there, you two take a team and search the area."

:) :) :)

Emma led her captor/new boss toward the pub and pointed to it. There was a police car in front of it but it soon left leaving the place looking abandon. Moriarty smiled and push his gun in to Emma's back. They walked in to the pub finding two men. One was on the floor drunk and the other on a chair passed out and drunk. Moriarty nudged the one on the floor.

"What do you want?" The drunken man asked then burped and scratched his belly. He smelled like he hadn't showered in months.

"Have you seen two boys around here?" Moriarty asked disgusted with the poor excuse for a man on the floor.

"You're going to have to be more specific, I see all sorts round here," the man said not even making an effort to get up. Emma looked around for clues as to where they may have went. The sooner she found them the sooner she could get away from this mad man.

"One is tall dark and handsome," Moriarty said proudly, "And the other is-"

"Short blond and cute," Emma interrupted. Moriarty frowned at her interruption, he had people killed for less but she was needed to track down Sherlock so he let it slide.

"I may have seen them," the man said, "But I'll need something to refresh my memory." It was unclear if he meant money of booze. Moriarty didn't care either way, his patients was growing thin. He held his gun up to the man's head. It would be unfortunate to get his hands dirty twice in one day but Sherlock had to found soon. The drunk looked at the gun in fear.

"Well?" Moriarty said tapping his foot. The man pointed to the bar.

"I saw them get thrown behind there; they probably took that secret door behind there." Moriarty smiled; finally he was getting some cooperation.

:) :) :)

As Sherlock and John walked through the cave a light at the end of the tunnel began to show. This made John excited and he jumped a little but Sherlock showed no emotion, he was too deep in thought.

He was thinking of many things. He thought of his father's reaction to his absence, he thought of the group of men that were after them, he thought of the police and how he'd like to work with them to solve crimes although he knew he'd be better at it. Sherlock also thought of the fireworks, his birthday, and if he could one day be on his own, it was however clear to him by now that he didn't want to go back to the tower, besides he already knew Moriarty wasn't his real father, it was obvious by their looks but what always confused him was the fact that they were equally intelligent. Sherlock's main thought, however, was on a certain someone he had his arm wrapped around and as the light down the tunnel got closer his companion seemed all the more eager.

Sherlock sighed; he felt something for this boy, for John but why. He didn't even have feelings for his own father; he had no feeling for anyone that he knew of. He didn't think he ever would. And so maybe his feelings for John were just completely hormonal due to the fact that he was a teenager and he'd been locked up in a tower his whole life. Sherlock thought perhaps he wanted John for-.

"Sherlock!" John yelled ripping away from the taller boys grip. "Look." They made it to the end of the cave and found a cliff. "A cliff! A bloody cliff! What is with the cliffs in this bloody forest! Can't it just have a bunch of hills! Why cliffs! With terribly built bloody bridges!" John was pacing. Sherlock thought hard of their next move. The bartender had come through here so there was obviously a way out. Sherlock looked down at the edge and saw an unsettling sight. It wasn't a river; it was a swamp and at the bottom laid a man floating in the water, obviously the bartender. John kept his distance from the cliff edge, he was afraid of heights now, must have had something to do with falling from a bridge. The shorter boy had no idea what was down there. Sherlock watched as the body was pulled under water and it became clear that crocodiles were down there. There was no more time to think. There was shouting coming from the cave.

"John Watson!" Someone yelled, more voices came shouting. John wasn't sure if he should go toward them or run away.

"It could be the police," John said.

"Or it could be someone trying to kill us," Sherlock said back. John frowned.

"What do we do?" He asked but then shots rang out. The boys looked up to find that team of five they met in the forest before shooting at them from a higher cliff to their left. "Shit!" The voices got closer, more shots rang out. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. John looked up at Sherlock. He was scared but he had no other choice.

"I do," John said knowing what would come next or at least he thought he did once soft lips met his. His eyes became wide with surprise and he tried to push Sherlock away but his companion's grip around him was too strong. Sherlock then pulled them both off the cliff and they fell down in to the swamp.

**I know, I know, only a kiss! But I am expecting (what do the british call it 'shagging?') I'll just say sex in the next chapter**


	7. Pockets

**Sorry this took so long, ugh! Really, I was afraid to put this up… I have written slash before but it doesn't get any easier to write as you keep writing it or at least I think so. I struggled writing it because I was afraid it wasn't good enough but now that it's written I'm just going to leave it. Sorry for crappy grammar and stuff :(**

**Also, this chapter seemed like it is mostly slash but the next chapter will have more adventure :) **

**IAmTheMedusa – You're Welcome :) I leave the finishing of that sentence to the imagination ;)**

**Jolly jamacian janitor – You're Welcome :) I got the name 'dirty dicks' for just looking up funny names for pubs. 'THIS IS MY GODDAMN REDBULL! DOES GIVE YOU WINGS MUTHA UCKAS' this made my day :D**

**Review please, tell me what you think.**

As they fell John looked down at what lay below them. Crocodiles. He looked at the side of the cliff as they rushed past. Sherlock held on John tightly bracing himself for the water but John saw something helpful and without thinking it through, grabbed on to a root hanging out of the cliff wall. His arm jerked them both to a halt, pain jolted through his arm and he yelled out in pain. Sherlock lost his grip around John but his hand was grabbed by the blonde's. The taller boy looked up at the shorter one in surprise.

"For a skinny guy, you're kind of heavy," John grunted trying to pull Sherlock up. It occurred to him that he should work out more. Sherlock smiled up at his hero, John smiled back. They both looked up at the sound of yelling overhead.

"John Watson!" Lestrade yelled standing at the edge of the cliff with three police officers behind him. They shouted a little more and looked around but the only place off the cliff was down in to the water below. By now, the dead body of the bartender had been devoured and the crocodiles hidden beneath the water's surface. Lestrade sighed. He'd lost the boy everyone had been so worked up on the news about. John Watson was alive but from the looks of it he wasn't any more.

John heard his name being called but was terrified that it may be someone trying to kill him. His arms were weakening and his shoulder was in a tremendous amount of pain but he didn't dare make a noise for fear that the people above might hear.

"Contact Scotland Yard and have them send in a large search party," Lestrade ordered. "The least we can do is find the poor bastard's body."

'Scotland Yard?' John thought. 'They must be police officers.' John tried to call out to them but he had no strength to yell, every bit of strength he had was being poured in to holding on to Sherlock and dear life. Sherlock was relieved that John only let out a small squeak and a heavy breath when someone overhead mentioned Scotland Yard. If the police saved his companion then there would be no need for Sherlock to help him which meant Sherlock would never get to see the fireworks for his birthday.

The police went back through the dark cave. They passed by two hidden figures not even noticing them due to the lack of light. Lestrade regretted forgetting his flash light.

Moriarty and Emma waited as the police walked by and then walked in to the opening and found themselves on the cliff everyone seemed to be having trouble with. Emma was about to say something but was quickly stopped by Moriarty's hand over her mouth and his gun pointed at her gut. They stood there listening.

They two boys hanging off the cliff sighed in unison. John sighed with disappointment that help had gone and they thought he was dead and Sherlock sighed in relief for the exact same reason.

"Sherlock," John finally choked out, his voice was strained and his hand started to slip. "Can't-"

Moriarty heard Sherlock's name spoken. He let go of Emma's mouth, she knew why they were being quiet now. They listened quietly and intently.

Sherlock didn't even need to hear it, he already knew his companion wasn't strong enough to lift their weight. He climbed up John doing his best not to hurt the strained boy. He lifted himself up and back on to the cliff. Scanning the area, there was no one in sight. What he didn't know was that Moriarty and Emma had retreated in to the cave and was watching. Sherlock reached down and pulled John up by his coat. The shorter boy fell to his knees and held his shoulder, it hurt a lot.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked. It took a while for John to catch his breath but after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"I dislocated my shoulder," John answered. Sherlock immediately pushed his companion on his back to the ground surprising John and the others watching. Sherlock's face showed worry but then went to concentration. Moriarty was surprised to see that his 'son' was slightly worried. Emma just cringed at the pain John was probably feeling due to the fact that he had dislocated his shoulder and was just pushed on to his back which was not at all gentle. John yelled out in pain. "What the hell!"

"I'm going to relocate it," Sherlock said straddling John's hips to grab John's injured arm at a better angle.

"What the hell!" John yelled again.

"No need to repeat yourself, I heard you the first time," Sherlock said and started to bend John's arm in certain ways making his shoulder move some. Sherlock wasn't gentle at all. "You fucking bastard!" John shouted as his shoulder was painfully relocated.

Moriarty grabbed Emma and they walked through the cave back to the pub. The pub was still empty except for the two drunks there.

"Why didn't you take them? They were right there!" Emma shouted. The sooner Moriarty got those two boys the sooner he'd let her go. Moriarty didn't pay any attention to her, he was thinking. "Hey!" She yelled. He pulled out his gun and jammed it in to her stomach. Her eyes became wide with surprise and fear. A shot rang out. Moriarty watched as the lifeless girl fell, a hole between her eyes, to the ground. The psychopath smiled and looked behind him to see Sebastian and his men.

"Seb!" Moriarty exclaimed cheerfully. "Your aim impresses me as always."

"I know how much you hate getting your hands dirty," Sebastian said walking up to his boss. Moriarty smiled wider.

"You're quite right. Now to business, I found my darling 'son' and Mr. Watson," Moriarty said.

"Would you like us to extract them?"

"No," Moriarty said. "Keep an eye on them, let me know when they get to London," Moriarty said with a wide evil smile that could cut deep in to the hearts of men and shred their eyes.

:) :) :)

John panted hard from the unmerciful pain of Sherlock relocating his shoulder. His eyes were still closed tightly from the searing pain and he was almost too afraid to open them for fear of all the pain coming back. His shoulder still hurt but not as bad as before, the pain subsided.

Sherlock looked down at the panting boy under him. He examined John's face, his cheeks red, face pale, and his lips luscious. Sherlock started to feel those hormonal feelings again and they were back stronger than ever. His breathing started to quicken, his body felt hot. Being on top of his companion wasn't helping at all but he couldn't bring himself to move.

They stayed like that for a long time. John's panting subsided to heavy breathing and then to slow breaths. His eyes were no longer tightly closed, they were just closed. Sherlock leaned his face right in front of John's. He wanted to kiss the boy again.

"Sherlock," John said in almost a whisper. The taller boy froze in place; he was close enough to his companion's mouth to feel the heat of each breath he made. "You kissed me." John opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock above him. The boy's beautiful dark hair hung over his face shading it from the sun. The cold winter air blew around them both but the boys were warm from each other and their desires.

"I kissed you." Sherlock wasn't sure what else to say to John about the kiss. He had done it on impulse and at this point he wished he hadn't. John lifted himself a little and kissed Sherlock tenderly on the lips. This surprised the dark hair boy and he was frozen in place, all regrets about kissing his companion were gone. John released Sherlock's lips and watched the taller boy's reaction. Sherlock shook away is shock and wrapped his arm around John's waist and bringing the boy closer. He kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue in to John's mouth, exploring and sucking. John wrapped his good arm around Sherlock's neck pulling him as close as he could. After a long while they broke away to breath.

"Sherlock, I have to tell you. I've never been with a boy before," John admitted. He wasn't even sure Sherlock had been with anyone at all.

"Neither have I," Sherlock said kissing John again. He trailed kisses from John's mouth to his jaw to his neck and started sucking. John's breaths quickened and he noticed a bulge in his pants. Sherlock moved his hand under John's coat and shirt rubbing his hands over soft skin.

"Sherlock," John said. "You've been in that tower all your life right?"

"Yes." Sherlock said barely paying attention to the shorter man's words. The task at hand was what he was really focused on. There were so many things he wanted to do to John, with John.

"So, you've never been with anyone?" John asked but it almost sounded like a statement. Sherlock stopped his actions and looked in to John's eyes.

"What's your point?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"Do you know what it means to be with someone like this?" John asked.

"What, you mean sex?" Sherlock asked surprised that John would ask something so ridiculous but he supposed it was a sensible question.

"Well, yeah," John said feeling embarrassed about the conversation at hand. Sherlock scoffed and pulled John's coat over his arms. John couldn't move his arms.

"Don't underestimate me John. I make it my business to know all basic knowledge and more," Sherlock said pulling his companion's coat off of him all the way.

"Why?" John asked wincing at the pain in his shoulder caused by the coat being pulled off. His friend really had to work on being gentle. Sherlock sighed in frustration. John was asking way too many questions and at the wrong time.

"I get bored easy," Sherlock said and crashed his lips in to John's making him shut up. The taller boy pulled up John's shirt and started kissing a line from his chest down to his belly button. The blonde started panting. It was clod out and being that he no longer wore a coat you'd think it'd be colder but John was hot with lust for the boy above him. Out of sudden impulse he pushed himself off the ground and against Sherlock. The dark haired boy fell on to his back with his companion on top of him. This sudden action took Sherlock by surprise but he soon relaxed as the boy above him kissed him. John pulled the other boy's scarf off and then his coat. John stopped what he was doing for a moment after pulling Sherlock's coat off. He held his shoulder, the movements he was making were making it hurt. "Are you okay?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, sorry, my shoulder," John said. Sherlock sat up and put his hand gently on his companion's shoulder and then kissed it. He lowered John on his back on to the ground. They kissed deeply and Sherlock then moved slowly down and unbuttoned the blonde's trousers. "Sherlock-" John said but wasn't sure what else to say. His trousers were pulled down along with his underwear releasing his erection. John's cheeks went red from embarrassment and Sherlock smiled. He kissed the tip of John's member. John took in a sharp breath. The taller boy brought his mouth over it slowly and it took all of John's will not to buck. The shorter boy shivered under the taller on but not from the cold it was from anticipation. Sherlock moved his mouth back and forth slowly over John's member teasingly. "Sherlock," John said in a whisper. The dark haired boy quickened his movement causing John to breath faster and grown with pleasure. "Sh- Sherlock!" John yelled out as he came in to his new found lover's mouth. Sherlock swallowed all of what his lover had to offer. An unwelcoming cold came over John's member as Sherlock's mouth left it. The taller boy moved up and kissed John. The blond could taste himself in Sherlock's mouth. He smiled. Sherlock unbuttoned his own trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. He kissed John's neck and brought his lips to his ears.

"Can I?" He asked. John was so far gone from his orgasm he could barely talk much less think.

"Yes," John answered. Sherlock kissed him and spread his legs. The shorter boy then realized what Sherlock meant by 'can I'. "Wait," He said a little panicked. He wasn't sure about this. John had done it with girls and had heard the first time hurt and being that he wasn't even a girl made him wonder how much more it would hurt. Just thinking about this made him feel like a girl. He looked over his friend, his hair was ruffled, cheeks red, eyes lustful. "Okay," John said with a smile, he'd give this boy anything.

"This is Vaseline," Sherlock said pulling a bottle out of his pocket. "I was using it for an experiment but I think right now it more important." Sherlock smiled and John smiled back in return. John wondered what else his friend/lover was hiding in those pockets. Sherlock opened the bottle and slicked it over his member and through the bottle over his shoulder carelessly. He spread John's legs wide and stuck one lubricated finger into John slowly, the blond grimaced as the second finger went in. After a while Sherlock removed his fingers and positioned himself.

"It's funny," John said smiling.

"What is?" Sherlock asked.

"The way this worked out. I'm the one with sex experience yet you seem to be doing everything as if you're the experienced one," John said laughing. Sherlock laughed too. He leaned down and kissed John on the cheek and whispered.

"I can't consider myself a genius John, if I'm not educated and _well-practiced_ in everything that makes me smarter and better than the average person."

"So you're saying you can't be a genius unless you're better than everyone else in every way?" John asked.

"Not necessarily, but if have the chance to be better I'm taking it," Sherlock said and the slowly pushed in to John. The smaller boy groaned in pain. It hurt more and more as Sherlock pushed in deeper and deeper. He breathed heavily and shut his eyes tightly. Finally Sherlock was all the way in and slowly started to push in and out. John groaned in pain but not for long. It started to feel better, it started to feel good. The taller boy noticed John's groans went from pain oriented to pleasure oriented. His movements became quicker. He hit John's prostate a few times making John groan in pleasure every time. John breathed heavily and looked in to his lovers eyes. They watched each other's expressions, taking in the moment. Sherlock's movements were fast and constant. "Sherlock," John breathed unable to think or say anything else.

"John," Sherlock moaned and released inside John yelling out his lover's name. He slumped over on top of the blonde. They both breathed heavily and neither wanted to move. It was painful for the shorter boy yet wonderful at the same time.

"Sherlock," John said noticing the weight on him.

"Yes?" Sherlock answered his head on John's chest listening to the boy's heart beat.

"You're heavier than you look."

**Next chapter: I haven't planned that far ahead but I'll update sooner than before.**


	8. Swamps? Crocs? London!

**Okay, this chapter is a little short but honestly I've been lacking motivation to write it. I started writing Rapunzel! John and the first chapter of that will probably be up in a few days but I'm not making any promises. **

**If anyone has any advice for getting motivated to write I'm all ears.**

**IAmTheMedusa – LOL! Yeah, I try to make it a rule never to read slash in public places and family.**

As Sally and Anderson took three other police men with them and searched the area as DI Lestrade took a team through the secret passage way of the pub. They made their way to a swamp; it was muddy, wet, crocodile infested, and unpleasant. Sally wish she hadn't of worn high heels but it was too late now. Anderson was just angry he was even searching for some brat that didn't even seem to want to be found. They stopped at a swampy lake.

"Well, we're getting nowhere," Anderson said turning to the other police officers. They were shivering from the cold and seemed just as annoyed as Anderson for having to look for some lost kid in a swamp.

"We have to keep searching," Sally said. "I know this isn't fun but we have to find John Watson and his freak of a friend. We-" She was interrupted by a shout from the cliff above.

"Sherlock!"

"What the yell was that?" Anderson asked.

_An hour later_

"How much further?" John asked following Sherlock. After the cliff incident, as John liked to call it, they had climbed down the cliff. Sherlock told his companion they might run in to someone trying to kill them it they went back to Dirty Dick's although he knew it was unlikely John didn't. The dark hair boy just didn't want the police to take his lover away.

"Not far," Sherlock said. They were currently making their way through the swamp and as lovely as it was to spend time with the one you just shagged, trudging through a swamp isn't the most romantic place. Not only that but John's arse hurt a lot although he didn't mention it to Sherlock nor did he give any hits of his pain. He was trying to hide his discomforting pain from his new lover, he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want Sherlock to be upset about the sagging putting him in pain or if it was fear that Sherlock would show no emotion about it at all. After all Sherlock wasn't exactly Mr. Emotional.

"You said that an hour ago," John complained. He stopped and sat on a large rock wincing a little at his arse pain and looked over the swamplands and the trees that surrounded it.

"John now is not the time to rest," Sherlock said grabbing John's hand and pulling him along. "The fireworks are tomorrow night!"

"So soon?" John asked without thinking. As crazy as this little adventure has been he was reluctant for Sherlock to go back to the tower after seeing the fireworks. Maybe Sherlock would decide not to go back; maybe he would stay with John. The blonde didn't have much but they would be together. John blushed; it was strange for him to be thinking of living with someone he hadn't known very long. Sherlock didn't say anything to John; they continued walking hand in hand in silence.

:) :) :)

Sally and Anderson sat in DI Lestrade's office. Their shoes were covered in mud and both wore unhappy faces. Lestrade came in to the office and sat down. He looked at them for a long while making the two uncomfortable.

"A search party is out looking for the bodies John Watson and some mystery boy you said was with him," Lestrade started.

"Sir, I think it's possible those boys may be alive," Sally said.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked confused.

"We heard someone yellow out the name Sherlock, we think it may be the name of the other boy," Sally continued, Anderson was too tired to care about some lost boys at this point so he stayed silent. "There was no one else out there so it must have been John Watson yelling." Lestrade thought about this for a while.

"If they are alive and John Watson didn't respond to me calling for him while we were there then that must mean this Sherlock character must have kidnapped him," Lestrade stood up. "It makes since, no local would go in to that forest willingly knowing that they could get lost so he must have been forced. I want everyone we have searching the streets of London and surrounding the perimeter of the forest. We're going to catch Sherlock."

:) :) :)

"Sherlock, please can we take a break," John begged. Sherlock let go of his lover's hand.

"Alright, but hurry up," He said crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. John sat on a rotting tree stump. He ignored Sherlock's childish impatients but also wondered how he had so much energy. The blonde's stomach growled loud enough for them both to hear but neither of them said anything.

"How much further till we get out of here?" John asked pulling off his shoes and rubbing his feet.

"Five miles," Sherlock said still impatient.

"That close, then why are you in such a hurry?" John asked. Sherlock sigh. He didn't want to tell John that he wanted to just get this little adventure over with, that he is in love with John, that every minute with the shorter boy is agony if he's not touching him, that once this adventure is over they'd have to go their separate ways, and that the longer they're together the more Sherlock wants to never return to his father and the tower again.

"Lets go," Sherlock said without answering John's question. John put his shoes back on.

"Hey, my pocket knife!" John said excitedly picking it up off the ground. It was his favorite and most useful gadget. "Last time I saw this was when I stabbed that… crocodile." A crocodile flung itself out of the swamp water and straight at John. He moved out of the way just before the croc bit his leg. Sherlock turned and looked at what was happening.

John held his pocket knife turned weapon in his hand. He and the croc stood facing each other like some sort of cowboy duel. John glared at the crocodile and the crocodile glared back with it's one eye. It had lost it's other eye the last time the two fought. The croc lunged at John again and John jumped on top of the crocodile. He held the croc's mouth shut as it struggled. John stabbed the croc in the other eye. It growled in pain and twisted and squirmed trying to get away from John. John thought about all he had been through, crocs, killers, cops, and at this point it didn't seem so bad. He actually was having fun, all the adventure and crocodile fighting. He smiled as the pushed the knife deeper in to the crocs eye socket until finally the knife reached it's brain and killed it.

John got off of it. He had blood on his hands but he didn't care. The adrenaline flowing through his blood made him feel great. Sherlock approached him, John looked so ruggedly handsome and the croc fight made him all the more appealing.

"John?" Sherlock asked. John looked at his lover, reached up, and grabbed his hair bringing him down for a long hard kiss. "John," Sherlock said when they broke away, it sounded lustful. John pulled Sherlock down on to the ground with him, kissing him.

"Sherlock," John said seductively. Their bodies rubbed together, heat rose in the cold winter air. Their rubbing got faster and faster, they kissed again. Sherlock then caught something in the corner of his eye and rolled them over as another croc sapped at them. They got up quickly, breathing hard, and both trying to hide their hard cocks. "Maybe we should get out of here."

:) :) :)

They finally made it out of the forest just at the sun began to set. They walked in to a clearing and looked at what lay before them. There were tall buildings and the sounds of traffic could be heard.

"Is that?" Sherlock asked looking at the city. He'd seen it in books but in real life it looked amazingly bigger.

"Yep, that's London," John said. Sherlock wrapped John in his arms, lifted him up, and swung him around in excitement.

"Wonderful!" Sherlock said knowing that this place could never get boring.

"Ah! Sherlock," John yelled out in pain. The taller boy dropped the shorter one with concern on his face. "Dislocated shoulder," John winced.

"Oh, sorry."

**Next chapter: Sherlock and John spend the day in London. Moriarty has an evil plan. And Mycroft gets ready for the fireworks. **


	9. Laptop! and a Phone!

**Alright, short chapter…. Sorry :(**

**IAmTheMedusa – I drew a map (didn't turn out well…) but it helped me to get inspired! **

**IMPORANT! – I'm working on Rapunzel John and I need your help! Should I put John in a tower or a large mansion on a scary hill (I figures since Sherlock was in a tower I might mix it up with John, honestly, I don't think location will effect this story) Please let me know which, mansion or tower?**

_John lay in front of a bulldozer on the ground. A man stood in front of him. Sherlock._

"_Come John," Sherlock said. "They won't demolish your house until they finish the beers," He grabbed John's hand and pulled him up. _

"_Where are we going?" John asked. Sherlock said nothing. They entered a pub and drank a bunch of beer. John told Sherlock about some girl he had met named Sarah. Sherlock seemed to dismiss the idea of John being able to like a girl. All of a sudden there was a loud crash. John left the pub and ran to his house just in time to see it being demolished._

"_My house!" John exclaimed not noticing a large ship hovering in the sky. Sherlock ran after him and gave him a towel._

"_You'll being needing that," Sherlock exclaimed wrapping an arm around John and sticking his thumb out toward the sky._

"_What? Why?" John said with the towel in his hands._

John woke up yelling just as he flew in to the sky in his dream. Sherlock lay on the ground next to him staring at him. The blond looked at his friend/lover in confusion until he realized where he was and why.

"Oh," He said rubbing his hands on his face.

"You were having a bad dream," Sherlock stated.

"Yeah," John replied looking around. They were in a field on the outskirts of London. They had fallen asleep under the stars or at least John had. Sherlock slept for about an hour before deciding he had enough sleep.

"The fireworks are tonight!" Sherlock exclaimed as if now just realizing it. He stood up quickly. John rubbed his shoulder, it hurt less today. It was early morning by the looks of things so John knew that he'd have to take Sherlock around town to keep him busy and not complaining for night to hurry up and come.

John and Sherlock walked toward London.

:) :) :)

"We've tracked some foot prints coming out of the forest and toward London but other than that we have nothing," Sally said standing in DI Lestrade's office.

"Alright, have the men pulled out of the forest and searching London," Lestrade ordered.

:) :) :)

John walked down the street with a very curious Sherlock beside him. Sherlock looked all around, up and down, side to side, at anything and everything. Everything was as wonderful as he hoped it would be. He stopped at a shop window and pressed his face against it looking inside.

"Look John, aren't they wonderful," Sherlock said looking at what lay inside the shop.

"They're just laptops Sherlock," John said looking at them.

"I know, I've always wanted one. Get one for me?" Sherlock asked giving John sad puppy eyes.

"Fine!" John said giving up, he couldn't say no to those damn puppy eyes. He opened his wallet and realized he didn't have much money. "I have to go to the bank first."

They went to the bank and as John stood at the counter top making a deposit Sherlock wandered off. He walked up to the second floor of the bank and saw a bunch of police and a dead body of a man on the floor.

"Any news about John Watson?" A police officer said on the phone. "Alright, call me if anything turns up." The officer put his phone away. By this time Sherlock had deduced that this man was in charge, probably a detective inspector. "Wrap it up people, this is obviously a suicide."

"No it's not," Sherlock said loudly unable to keep himself quiet. "That person was killed."

"Who are you?" DI Lestrade asked.

"A concerned citizen," Sherlock answered climbing under the caution tape and examining the body.

"Hey, no civilians, police only," Lestrade said grabbing Sherlock's arm.

"His sister did it!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"What?" The DI asked looking from the body to this mysterious citizen. "How?" He asked suspiciously.

"Look," Sherlock said slipping out of the man's grasp. "The wrists are slit and he bled out but look, there isn't much blood around so he didn't die here. That proves that he was killed but by who? Look there," Sherlock pointed to the carpet. "The carpet has indications of something heavy being dragged across it leading towards here from the bathroom, whoever was dragging him wasn't strong and was most likely female. This man is old and by the look of his clothes he's obviously poor. So, what would an old poor man be doing at the bank, well, he's upstairs so he was meeting with a banker directly, meaning it was for something important but what would be so important that a," Sherlock looked at the man's hands, "Yes, a construction worker would need to take time out of his busy day to go to the bank, money. So he was here for money business, most likely a will from family giving his sister motive to kill him."

"You bastard!" A woman yelled coming at Sherlock with a knife. The police grabbed her before she could do anything harmful.

"Also, that's the real weapon," He said pointing to the knife in her hand. "The cuts are too deep for that razor beside the body. Sherlock walked away catching up with John and they left before Lestrade had time to process the information given to him.

"Where did you go off to?" John asked Sherlock as they walked away from the bank and down the street.

"Just helping someone out," Sherlock answered. John snorted with laughter. "What?"

"You helping someone," John scoffed.

They entered the shop and Sherlock went right to work picking which laptop he liked the best. John couldn't even believe he was buying a laptop for Sherlock. The blond wasn't exactly made out of money.

"This one!" Sherlock exclaimed causing people to give him strange looks.

"Alright," John said looking at the price; it wasn't as expensive as he thought it would be. He walked to the counter to pay for it. John thought about this for a while, maybe this laptop thing was a way of Sherlock showing John that he planned to stay. Sherlock wasn't really thinking of it that way, in fact he wasn't thinking about anything at all except the shiny looking cell phone laying before him.

"John!" Sherlock cried grabbing the shorter boy and swinging him around to face the cell phone section. "Can I have one?"

"What do you need a cell phone for?" John asked. Sherlock thought about this until he got a look in his eye and John could have sworn he'd seen a light bulb shine up above the boy's head.

"I need it to call people," Sherlock said grabbing it and putting it on top of the laptop John was holding. John frowned.

"What people! You don't know anyone but me and your dad," John said wearily. It was Sherlock's turn to frown.

"John, when I return to my tower how are we going to keep in touch? I'll obviously need a phone." Sherlock stated walking toward the counter to check out. John frowned sadly. _So he's not going to stay with me…_

Sherlock and John entered the blond boy's flat. It was in a bad part of town but John didn't have anything worth stealing and no one ever bothered him. Besides, John wasn't planning on staying there long, after he got enough money it was off to college.

John sat on his couch to think as Sherlock took his laptop out of its box and started messing with it. The blond boy thought about his predicament. He was due back to work tomorrow although he was sure everyone thought he was missing which brought the idea that he should go to the police and tell them he was okay but then again it might take too much time and he and Sherlock would miss the fireworks. John finally decided that he would take Sherlock to see the fireworks and then he would tell the police he is no longer lost and then he'd return to working and save up for college. He was happy he had a plan.

The blond looked up from his thoughts and a centimeter from his face was Sherlock. He jumped a little.

"What are you doing?"

Sherlock didn't say anything. He was happy and excited about the past few days. He had a phone, a laptop, and a boyfriend all within a few days and all because he had left his dreadfully boring tower. The dark hair boy stared in to the other boy's eyes and thought that maybe he wouldn't go back to the tower after all. He kissed his lover passionately. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and pressed his lips harder against Sherlock's. They fell on to the floor but neither cared. They ripped off their clothes off as fast as they could as if there was no tomorrow.

John broke away from their kissing.

"Sherlock," John said. He had a question to ask although he really wasn't planning on asking but it was in the heat of the moment. "Are you really going to go back?"

:) :) :)

Mycroft sat in his office his head in his hand tapping his pencil on his desk with his other hand. Once again he would have fireworks shot out in to the sky for his long lost brother but honestly Mycroft was sure his little brother was dead by now.

In fact, the older Holmes brother really had given up all hope for his sibling and the only reason he kept up with this event every year was for the sake of his Mummy. He really didn't want to upset Mummy.

"Sir," A woman with her eyes glued to her phone said as she stood at the door.

"Yes?" Mycroft asked barely glancing at her.

"Everything is prepared for tonight's events, is there anything else you require?" The woman said.

"No, that will be all Anthea," Mycroft said and with that she left.

**Wish me luck, I'm going to be donating my blood today!**

**And don't forget to review or *points gun at you*"I will kill you"**


	10. FIREWORKS!

**WOW! I got a lot of reviews! Maybe I should threaten you all with a gun more often or just get John to do it. Johnny-boy is really good with a gun ;) **

**The Science Of Seduction – Spoon LOL! Thanks for not forgetting to review this time! OMG thanks! It's nice to hear that someone loves my work :D**

**IAmTheMedusa – Yes! I thought it'd be nice to spoil Sherlock with nice things and a dead body ;D**

**xLouise – I thought it might be funny to put that dream part in. I like the sound of the Cinderella one! YES! I shall do a Cinderella! Sherlock or would you prefer Cinderella! John or perhaps I will do two different fics just like Rapunzel! So both get the chance to be Cinderella! … and then perhaps snow white…**

**jolly jamacian janitor – John's not allowed having choices LOL! Yes! Shiny things for Sherlock!**

**Tardis-221B – THANKS! And THANKS! XD**

**Random no name person who left a review – Thanks :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N and stuff… anyway, IAmTheMedusa I promise no long hair ;) And I decided that John will be in a gothic mansion with a tower thanks to IAmTheMedusa and The Science Of Seduction. Also, I think after this fic is done I will start on a Cinderella one but don't worry, Rapunzel! John will not be neglected.**

The sun was setting and the people of London were getting ready for the fireworks. For 17 years and this being the 18th the people of London set themselves up outside and try to find the best places to catch site of the beautiful fireworks. The Holmes' would always have a party with their closest friends (rich people and important government officials) to celebrate the youngest Holmes's birthday although everyone had given up ever finding him. Still, Mycroft liked to use this day to get lots of important people together and manipulate and threaten them only to grow his own power in the government. But when the fireworks go off Mycroft can't seem to break away from looking at them and think about his baby brother.

Every time the fireworks come his memories rush back to him. The first time Mycroft saw his baby brother was a few hours after Sherlock was born. Mycroft got to hold him. The baby looked had his mummy's black curls and Mycroft couldn't help but smile. After Sherlock was kidnapped he never smiled again.

The fireworks were set up in a field by a large mansion where the party takes place. The fireworks were so extravagant and blown so high in the sky that all of London could see them.

John, in fact, knew the best place to see the fireworks for when he was younger he would take the time to find the best places to see the fireworks and he took as much time as he could knowing he'd come home to a drunken Harry. The best place to see the fireworks was at the party and when he was younger he would always try to sneak in but would always get caught but not this time.

This time John was 18 years old and he had a little money to spare. Sherlock wanted to see the fireworks and John was determined to take his lover to see them, only the best spot would do. He and Sherlock would dress up and sneak in.

"You ready?" John asked looking in a mirror trying to get his hair just right. He wore a suit with a bowtie. Sherlock walked in to the bathroom with his suit and bowtie on.

"Why are we dressing up?" Sherlock asked messing with his bowtie. John looked at the taller boy. He was handsome but his hair needed some work if they were going to try to sneak in to that party.

"Sit down." John ordered motioning to the kitchen. Sherlock sat in one of the chairs as John combed the boy's hair. "We're going to sneak in to a party."

"What for?" Sherlock asked.

"There is a party that happens every year and the fireworks are best seen there," John explained finishing with Sherlock's hair but he didn't get the time to admire his handy work, Sherlock messed his own hair up once it was done.

:) :) :)

It was dark now and everyone started to arrive for the party. There were quite a few people and John made sure he and Sherlock blended in. What John didn't expect was to see police officers around.

"Have you seen this boy?" Sally asked a man and woman heading toward the mansion where the party was to take place. John listed from afar staying close to Sherlock.

"Sorry, no," The woman said.

"Is he dangerous?" The man asked.

"No," Sally said. "He's missing and we believe he may be somewhere in London." John and Sherlock walked toward the garden entrance of where the party was being held.

:) :) :)

Mycroft stood on his balcony looking over all the people gathering around in the large garden. There were tables for people to sit at and other tables with food and drinks and classical music was being played by a fancy band. The people below were socializing, laughing, smiling, and Mycroft sighed a bored sigh at the sight. He made his way down to the garden knowing he should greet his guests. He stepped outside and watched as people went in to the garden, he was about to do the same but was stopped.

"Excuse me," Lestrade said. "Have you seen this boy?" He held up a picture. Mycroft glanced at it and gave a simple 'no'. He recognized the boy from the news, something about being missing. He didn't give it to much thought, he had a party to attend. Lestrade went on his way asking other people about the missing boy, John Watson.

Sherlock and John got to the garden's gate. Sherlock noticed the DI from the bank and moved his body to hide John's. Lestrade didn't seem to notice them anyway.

"And you are?" The entrance guard asked. John hadn't anticipated there would be guards, he had to think quickly.

"Don't you know who this is?" Sherlock asked in a loud voice as if insulted. People around started to stare making the guard feel self-conscious.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize you," The guard said embarrassed.

"I should say so!" John shouted going along with it. The two were let in without another word. They went to a far corner away from the guard and started to laugh.

"I was no expecting that," John said still giggling. Sherlock smiled at John and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Quiet down everyone!" A tall man in a suit said through a microphone on a small stage. "Tonight is the 18th anniversary of my brother's birth. As you know I give this speech every year but this year I won't bore you." The crowd laughed a little. "Enjoy the food, the drinks, and-" An explosion of a fireworks blasted over their heads with the brilliant color of red. "-the fireworks in honor of my brother," The man said and then put the microphone down and walked off disappearing in to the building.

Mycroft walked back up to his room and on to his balcony and looked up at the fireworks' brilliant colors.

Sherlock watched in awe at how close and beautiful they were. It was defiantly a better sight than at the tower. John looked back and forth at the fireworks and Sherlock not sure which was more beautiful.

:) :) :)

"Now," Moriarty said in to his phone and then put it away. He watched Sherlock and John from afar. Sherlock was so distracted by the fireworks that he didn't notice the two men grabbing John. The blonde had no time to scream, his mouth was covered.

The fireworks carried on for twenty minutes and the grandfinally was so amazingly bright it lit up the sky brightly enough to make it seem like day. Everyone clapped and celebrated. Sherlock turned to look at John whom was absent. He noticed a slip of paper sticking out of his pocket that he hadn't had before and he took it out. It read:

_Sherlock,_

_ My deal with you is done. I'm back home, you saw the fireworks, and now we both need to go back to our old lives. We're so different; it would have never worked out between us. I had fun with you while it lasted  
>but now I need to get on with my life and you need to get back to your father.<em>

_John Watson_

Sherlock frowned at the note and rolled his eyes. It was obviously not from John, it was obviously written by a woman. He stood there for only a second after deducing the note then twirled around looking for his lover. He began to panic. He looked at the ground looking for clues but there were none.

"John!" Sherlock shouted out. The people around him stopped to stare but dark haired boy ignored them and ran toward the exit.

:) :) :)

Mycroft watched as the fireworks ended and then made his way down to the garden as he walked in, someone ran in to him. They both staggered back.

"Excuse me," Mycroft said angrily brushing himself off. He looked at the boy in front of him who looked angry and worried. This boy seemed familiar.

Sherlock tried walking past the man he ran in to but was stopped. The man had ahold of his arm.

"Sorry, have we met before?" Mycroft asked looking closely at the boy he had ahold of.

"No," Sherlock said snatching his arm away and running off. Mycroft watched as the boy ran off. He couldn't help think there was something familiar about that boy like he should know him. He shrugged and walked toward the party deciding that it would be a waste of time to wonder about such strange things.

**Sorry this chapter is short, this fic is probably going to end soon… it seems to be nearing the end…. **

**Thanks to all your wonderful reviews I was inspired to write MORE!**


	11. Danger danger everywhere

**Tenn – Don't worry, Mycroft will get off his lazy bum and realize something's up ;) **

**Smimjin – Here is MORE! XD**

**Lanshannarra – Good! I want you to be! :D**

**The Science Of Seduction – Yes you are ;) Thanks! LOL! I like that you write 'moar' instead of 'more' **

**xLouise – You're welcome :) I almost had him believe the note but then I thought 'No way! Sherlock would never believe that!' LOL! OMG! If I really could get John to threaten you and everyone else with a gun that would be amazing! I didn't even think about it but yes I guess Sherlock really does fit the profile of Snow white O.O **

**Important –Would you like to see Sherlock or John as Cinderella? (keep in mind that I will do both if you ask) Also, xLouise has brought my attention a good question. What characters should be the evil stepsisters and stepmother? Have an idea let me know ;) Also, I'm going to write a Snow White! Sherlock ;) **

Sherlock ran away from the party. He ran around London calling out John's name. There was no evidence of where his friend/lover went. There was only that note but nothing else and this made Sherlock scared. He had never been able to not do something. He felt useless. He kept running and yelling ignoring the stares of others.

The brown haired boy somehow found his way to the edge of the forest. He sat on a rock unable to think of anything but John. Sherlock had gotten what he wanted, he saw the fireworks but now the fireworks were no longer important. The only thing important now was John.

John.

"Sherlock?" The boy stood up quick. The voice came from the forest. Moriarty appeared from the trees, he looked a little dirty. There were leaves in his hair and dirt on his face and clothes. Sherlock had never seen his father with such a messy appearance.

"Father?" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock! There you are!" Moriarty yelled and wrapped his arms around the stunned boy. "I've been searching for you for days. I'm so glad you are okay." Moriarty stepped away from his 'son' and examined him. "Where have you been?"

"I went to see the fireworks," Sherlock said. He completely forgot about his father not knowing where he was. But for once he was glad to see him.

"Sherlock, I've been so worried about you," Moriarty said sadly. Sherlock said nothing, for the first time since he was five years old he cried. He got on his knees and dug his face in to his 'father's' stomach. Sherlock was so worried about John. He didn't know what to do. "There, there Sherlock, everything will be okay. I'll take you home." Sherlock lifted his head off his father's stomach.

"But, John," He said.

"He abandoned you Sherlock," Moriarty said rubbing Sherlock's back comfortingly. Sherlock tensed at his father's words.

"How do you know about that, this is my first time mentioning John to you," Sherlock said trying to get up but was held in place. Moriarty sighed.

"All well," He said sticking a needle in to Sherlock's neck. The boy fell to the ground unconscious.

"What should we do with him sir?" Sebastian asked walking away from the tree he was hiding behind.

"I still need him to take over my business for me," Moriarty said. "Take him back to the tower, he needs to learn."

:) :) :)

Mycroft finished his last speech for the night and the party continued but he had no desire to stay. He left the garden and stood by the door in to his mansion. He looked up at the sky and then toward where that boy had run off to.

The older Holmes thought about that boy. Honestly it was a real waste of time to think about it but the thought of the boy that ran in to him kept creeping in on him, but why. The boy was shorter than him, wore a suit and bowtie, and he had very dark hair not to mention messy. The boy's hair reminded him of his baby brother's hair but why? Could it be?

"Sir, are you okay?" A guard asked.

"Tell me, did you have any trouble with any of the guests at all tonight?" Mycroft asked not even looking at the guard.

"Well, there were these two boys and they made a fuss and I just let them in and they seemed important and they were dressed up," the guard was just rambling now.

"What did they look like?" Mycroft asked annoyed with the man.

"One was a short blond kid and the other had messy dark hair and they were dressed up," The guard said.

"Are they still here?" Mycroft knew one wasn't but what of the other.

"I saw the blond one leave with some men and-" the guard didn't get to finish. Mycroft went in to the mansion and in to his office.

:) :) :)

"Why would the boss want us to kill him here?" A guard asked.

"I don't know, something about this place being where he started his career," Another guard said.

John opened his eyes. His head hurt from where someone had knocked him unconscious. The air smelled of chlorine. He looked around, he was at a pool. Some men were talking and didn't notice he was awake. The blond boy got up slowly and as he got to his feet the men noticed and he ran. They chased after him through a door and around the building.

:) :) :)

Mycroft looked over his monitors and watched the two boys walking in to the party and watch the fireworks. It was boring to watch but then things got interesting when the shorter boy was captured without the other boys notice.

The shorter boy seemed to fight a little but then went limp and the two men with him dragged him away. Mycroft's guards seemed to ignore the boy being carried off. _Note to self: fire the useless so-called guards. _He carried on watching a large van drive up and pick up the boy and his captors.

A few minutes later of looking over the camera footage of London Mycroft tracked down where the van went. He stood up and sighed. Mycroft really did hate leg work but he really had nothing better to do and the strange boys at his party seemed interesting enough to focus on. He didn't want to admit to himself that he wanted to know if that boy ran in to was his long lost brother, he mostly doubted it, but he wanted to be sure.

"Anthea," Mycroft said pressing a button on his phone.

"Yes sir," A voice said from the phone.

"Bring my car round."

:) :) :)

As John started to open the exit door to the building the men caught up and grabbed him. They brought him back to the pool and were not at all gentle about it.

"Now what?" one of the men said panting.

"Well, the boss said to drown him so let's drown him," another said. There were four of them in all and John knew it would be no use trying to get away again.

"Really?" the panting man said. "That's it. Can't we shoot him?"

"No, we have to drown him," The biggest and tallest of the four said.

"We never get to do anything exciting, can't we play with him?" the one with a mustache said gripping John's wrist tighter. The biggest of them all sighed.

"Fine." The others smiled and looked at John making the boy struggle against the mustache man's grip.

The mustache man let go of him and two men grabbed John holding him down on the ground. Mustache man pulled out his knife and brought it to John's neck.

"Be good," The man said. He cut John's bowtie off with a flick of the wrist. "And be quiet." He moved down and cut the button of John's pants and pulled them off.

"What are you doing?" John asked panicked. "Stop!"

"Shhh," Mustache man said pressing his knife to John's neck, the other's laughed. "You're such a cute little boy; I'd hate to kill you before getting to play a little." John's eyes widened in fear.

"Should I come back later?" A voice asked from a few feet away.

"Who are you?" The biggest man said. The others were distracted looking at the intruder and John took it as an opening. He kicked the one man hovering over him in his _man junk_. Mustache man screamed out in pain and brought his hands over his _glad stones_ and fell to the floor.

The other men were caught off guard and accidently let go of John. The boy slipped away from them and punched the biggest man in the _family jewels_. The man grunted in pain clutching at his _luggage_ as he fell over like a tree. The other two men lunged at John but he quickly ducked and ran under them and toward the stranger.

"Come back here!" The two men ran toward John and the tall stranger. The stranger brought out his umbrella and the men laughed at it. Just as they were in distance the stranger smacked one man in the head with is umbrella and then jabbed the other with it in the stomach.

"Mycroft Holmes," the stranger said holding his hand out to a stunned John. Mycroft's guards then came in and seized the bad guys.

"John Watson," the boy said shaking Mycroft's hand after regaining his composure. Mycroft looked up and down at the boy and John became self-conscious realizing he wasn't wearing any trousers.

:) :) :)

Sherlock woke up in his own bed. He looked around and found himself back home, but how? Then he remembered. He got up and out of his room and ran toward the tower's window only to find that the rope was nowhere to be found.

"Sherlock," Moriarty said.

"Where's John?" Sherlock said angrily and straight to the point. Moriarty frowned.

"You say that as if I hurt him in some way," he said. Sherlock said nothing and just glared. "He's fine Sherlock; he's at home where he should be." Moriarty seemed to be telling the truth but Sherlock wasn't sure.

"Why did you rip him away from me? I didn't even get to say good bye," Sherlock said sadly looking out the window. It was morning, yet cloudy and the ground was covered in snow. More snow started to fall. Moriarty wrapped his arms around Sherlock.

"My dear son, it would have only been harder for you to leave him. I thought by having that note written and just taking John away that it would be easier for you."

"Oh," Sherlock said sadly.

"Now," Moriarty said in a loud voice. "Now that you're 18 years old I want to talk to you about something." Moriarty walked to the kitchen table and sat down patting the seat next to him. Sherlock took one last glance out the window at the falling snow and then made his way to the table and sat down. "Sherlock…"

Sherlock's 'dad' continued talking about him being of age and how one day he'd have to take over the family business and that after all of Sherlock's training he'd be able to leave to tower. Sherlock had caught the basics of his father's little speech but what he was really focused on was John. He thought about what his dad said about taking John away and the note but it seemed off.

"Sherlock are you listening?" Moriarty asked.

"Um, uh, yes."

**Haven't heard? - Rapunzel John is now up! title - Child oh child with hair so fine **


	12. Love!

**Tenn – Moriarty is so unclever compared to Sherlock ;) Mycroft will figure it all out very soon :D **

**The Science Of Seduction – I shall do both but I'll do John first :3**

**IAmTheMedusa – Sleeping Beauty? Why not! I'll do it!**

**Hopecohen – I'm going to do Cinderella!John and as for Cinderella!Sherlock, It will be hard but I think I could come up with something sherlocky. Thanks ;)**

**Important - So, It looks little I am branching out. I've decided, Donavan and Anderson are going to be the evil step brother and sister (Making Anderson a girl kinda freaks me out a little so he gets to stay as the boy) I've got a poll up for who should be the evil step mother/father. And I think I'll just surprise you with who the fairy godmother/father gets to be.**

"Tell me Mr. Watson," Mycroft said sitting comfortable at his desk looking at the blonde sitting across from him on the other side. "You are the same John Watson that had gotten lost in the forest is that correct."

"Y-yes," John said nervously shifting in his seat. He was worried about Sherlock and wondered where he was. The last he saw him was at the party and since John was taken away is was sort of a mystery of where the other boy was. John however figured there could only be a few select places for Sherlock to go.

"I see," Mycroft said giving John a stern look. "And how did you find your way home?" He asked. _No one had ever found their way out of the forest after getting lost. How could some normal kid do it?_ _He must have had help._

"Well, um," John wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell this guy anything. Then again this man did save him and was part of the government although trusting the government much less a government official was a little disconcerting. "Someone who knew the forest helped me."

"No one knows that forest. It's much too large," Mycroft stated but he in fact did believe the young boy.

"Yes, but this boy did. He's lived there his whole life well in a tower in the forest, it's like he's got a map inside his head or something," John argued feeling as though Mycroft didn't believe him.

"Calm down, Mr. Watson, I believe you. In fact this boy you speak of is why you're here." Mycroft looked bored and started messing with his umbrella.

"Really? Why?" John asked unsure. "What is it that you're after?"

"Well, I have reason to believe that that boy is someone important. I need to speak with him." Mycroft said ceasing to mess with his umbrella and looking intently at John. "But first what can you tell me about him?"

:) :) :)

Sherlock lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. All of his thoughts were on John and John alone. He missed him very much and wondered what he was doing. Did John know he went back to the tower? Would the blond try to come back and find him? What if John did try to come back only to get lost and die somewhere? Sherlock sat up quickly and messed with his hair a little. He was worried.

He left his bedroom and walked to the window and stared out at the forest before him.

"Sherlock, dinner is ready," Moriarty said. It had been a whole 24 hours since Sherlock had seen John and ever since he'd gotten back to the tower his father had been keeping a close eye on him. Sherlock sat at the table and picked at his food. Moriarty wasn't really eating either; he just sort of stared at his 'son'. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

"Hum? Oh, uh, no," Sherlock answered being broken out of his thoughts. He looked toward the window and Moriarty frowned. "Father," Sherlock said looking back at Moriarty.

"Yes," Moriarty said with a smile. Sherlock stood up and looked back at the window.

"I can't stay here," He said.

"You won't have to for long," Moriarty assured him. "After I teach you all I know about running the family business you'll be able to leave and well, run the family business."

"I don't want to run the family business," Sherlock said.

"What?" Moriarty said standing up; there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's just, I don't think it's the job for me," Sherlock said backing away a little toward the window. Moriarty started to move toward him.

"Sherlock, only a genius can run this business, that's why I chose you," Moriarty said with his hands clenching tightly.

"Chose me?" Sherlock asked.

"I mean, that's why I want you to run the business, you are a genius just like your dear old dad," Moriarty said stepping closer to Sherlock who was stepping closer to the window.

"Well, you see, I've been thinking," Sherlock said. "And I know you're not my real father." Moriarty stopped.

"How?" He asked stunned.

"It's like you said, I'm a genius, and I think maybe I've even surpassed you," Sherlock said with a grin. "I don't know where I came from but I do know I don't belong here."

"Very clever aren't you. You're everything a Holmes should be that's why I took you. I needed someone as clever as me to run my business once I died," Moriarty said resuming his steps toward Sherlock.

"So you kidnapped me," Sherlock stated. Moriarty smiled.

"Yes, and after all these years I've been keeping you hidden from your family with the hope that I could raise you to be like me but I can see that my plans didn't quite work out."

"No they didn't," Sherlock said with his back the window.

"Well, that's too bad," Moriarty said. "But it's not a total loss. I can still use you against the Holmes family."

"I don't think so," Sherlock said with his hand on the window ledge. He turned to grab the rope only it wasn't there. Moriarty laughed a high pitched annoying laugh.

"Looking for something?" He asked. Sherlock turned and glared at him. "I don't know where you'd go if you did escape any way. After all you couldn't go back to your little friend, oh, what was his name?"

"John."

"Yes, well, that's not important anymore see as how he no longer exists."

"What did you do to him?" Sherlock asked worriedly. Moriarty laughed as if that was the most hilarious joke in the world.

"I had him taken care of," Moriarty said wiping a tear away from his eye that had formed during his hysterical laughter.

"Sherlock!" Moriarty and Sherlock froze in place. "Sherlock!" The dark haired boy turned around and looked out the window and there stood John.

"John, how did you-" Moriarty hit Sherlock to the ground knocking him out. The psychopath looked out the window at the blond on the ground. He grabbed a rope, tied it off and threw it down for John to climb up.

"You want him? Come and get him Johnny-boy!" He yelled. John climbed up the rope. Moriarty lifted Sherlock on to his bed and then grabbed his gun from its hiding place. John climbed over in to the window and fell to the floor with a thud. His shoulder was still hurt from being dislocated.

"So, you're Sherlock's dad?" John asked standing up. "Where is he?"

"Shhh," Moriarty said putting his finger to his lips. "He's in his room sleeping."

"Cut the shit," John said. "I know you're not his real dad. You kidnapped him." Moriarty frowned. _How did this little brat know that?_ The psychopath decided not to care, brought out his gun and pointed it at the short blond. John raised his hands.

"I'll have to remember to fire my men for not killing you," Moriarty said.

"No need, they're in jail," John said confidently. Moriarty lowered his gun.

"Not all of them." All of a sudden a searing pain broke through John's left shoulder, the very same that had been dislocated and hurt all those times by his sister. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, his hand clinched at his wounded shoulder. "I don't like to get my hands dirty," Moriarty commented.

"Oh, I don't mind it so much," Sherlock said behind him. Moriarty turned to look at him only to get punched in the face and crumble to the floor.

"Sherlock!" John said happily looking up at the boy before him.

"John!" Sherlock said running toward him.

"Stop right there," Moriarty said standing up with his hand on his face. A red dot appeared through the window and on to John's back. "Don't move from where you sit Johnny-boy or you may have another accident."

"Bastard," John said through clenched teeth.

"There's no need for that," the psychopath said scolding John playfully. "Sherlock, come here." Sherlock stayed where he stood. "Come here or I will shoot your little friend myself!" He ordered pointing his gun at John. Sherlock walked toward Moriarty. "Put your hands behind your back." Sherlock did and then was cuffed. "Good! Finally I'm getting some cooperation!" The red dot on John's back faltered and then pointed at Moriarty. "What's this?" He asked looking at the red dot on his chest.

"You didn't think I would come back here alone now did you," John said standing up and away from the window. A few more dots appeared on Moriarty's chest. Moriarty frowned and pointed his gun at Sherlock's head.

"So, you brought Mycroft Holmes with you," He said. "That certainly is a twist to this tale."

"Give it up Moriarty, you've lost," John said.

"I don't think so," Moriarty said. Gun shots rang out from outside the tower. The red dots disappeared but more gun shots were heard as if a war was going on outside. "I have a lot of people working for me."

"Let him go!" John ordered pointing his own gun at Moriarty.

"Oh! Mycroft gave you a gun," Moriarty said with his high pitched voice. "Do you even know how to shoot? Or better yet, could you kill a man?"

"John," Sherlock said not sure what else to say. Moriarty fired his gun as well as John. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As John's bullet sped toward Moriarty, Sherlock was pushed to the ground. Moriarty was grazed by the bullet on his arm. He yelled out in pain but kept his footing. As Moriarty's bullet went toward John he moved but not fast enough and was hit in the stomach.

"John!" Sherlock yelled with worry. Moriarty laughed, grabbed Sherlock and started to pull him to a secret exit door. Sherlock struggled against him. The psychopath managed to get him down a lot of stairs and out to the ground where a helicopter was waiting for them. Guns were still being fired on the other side of the tower.

A gun shot rang out and sounded closer than the other gun shots. Moriarty stopped dead in his tracks, his gripped loosened on Sherlock and the boy pulled away. The psychopath looked toward the tower and saw John Watson with one hand holding a gun and the other clutching his stomach. Moriarty looked down at his own stomach where he had not realized he'd been clutching it. He removed his hand and saw blood. He smirked and as he fell to the ground but someone from the helicopter caught him pulled him inside and the helicopter flew off.

"John!" Sherlock yelled over the noise of the helicopter. He scrambled to his feet, his hands still cuffed behind his back. "John!" He ran toward John. The blond stood at the doorway he had come out of the tower through. He fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. "John," Sherlock said with tears in his eyes as John fell on to his back, the gun fell to the ground and his hands clutched at his stomach wound. "John, please be okay," Sherlock said hovering over John tugging at the cuffs holding his hands in place.

"Sherlock," John said in a quiet voice, it was almost a whisper. His vision was beginning to get blurry and he felt cold.

"John," Sherlock cried, tears fell down his face. "John please, don't die, it's going to be okay." The gun shots in the background stopped, there was some yelling but neither boy seemed to notice at the moment.

"Sherlock," John said bringing a bloody hand to the taller boy's cheek. "Sherlock, I love you." He smiled lovingly and then his hand fell then and his eyes fluttered shut.

"John, John," Sherlock said through his tears. "John, please. John, I love you too. Please, I love you. Don't die, please don't leave me. John! Don't leave me!" Sherlock rested his head on John's chest. "John," He whispered closing his eyes.

**Oh dear! Poor John will he survive? **


	13. A new life

**I realize this chapter is short but no worries I'll make it up to you with one last chapter. **

**stacy harris – Yea, I could see Molly being Cinderella too although I couldn't write it. Molly isn't really one of my favorite characters. But yea, she has features of Cinderella. :)**

**Tenn - Disney ending? lots of cheese? Now why would I end it like that? *laughs evilly* LOL! Lots of cheese, I won't be able to get that out of my head! IKR? It took Mycroft forever to come round!**

**The Science Of Seduction – No worries, I couldn't kill Johnny-boy off even if I wanted to. He's too cute to die! XD OMG! Thanks for adding me!**

**IAmTheMedusa – LOL! Maybe I'm just getting back at you because of your cliffhangers? HA! HA !HA! Who is the mean one now! *laugh evilly* *coughs* *laugh again***

**OryonUK – No worries, Sherlock will help John! For he is the GREAT Sherlock Holmes! Plus Mycroft is there…. Thank, I thought it would be meaningful it their love was declared in a near death way :3Anderson dressed in drag! OMG! Godfather!Mycroft… strangely that actually makes sense…**

**Jolly Jamacian Janitor – Thanks! LOL! I was thinking the same thing, that bastard Moriarty but all questions about what happen to him will be answered in the next chapter (sorry, not this one) For a second there I didn't think anyone noticed the alternative words I used! Thanks!**

**Okay my freaky darlings here we are:**

Sherlock watched as they loaded John in to the ambulance, he himself soon got in after John was securely in. Before the door of the vehicle was shut he saw a tall dark figure with an umbrella watching him. He recognized the figure as the man from the party that he had ran in to, the umbrella was a dead giveaway. Why that man was there, he wasn't sure, but he decided to dismiss it for now until he knew John was okay.

Mycroft stood there as the ambulance sped off, he'd go to the hospital later but right now he had to deal with the current situation. There was a very tall tower standing in the middle of a dangerous forest with evidence of blood inside and out. No one would probably find this place but Mycroft knew better. Moriarty had thought no one would find the place and although it took time someone did in fact find the tower.

"What now sir?" Anthea asked carelessly. Normally she would just wait for her boss to give her directions but being that it was late at night and her new shoes were killing her she might as well hurry this along.

"Have the tower torn down and this place cleared up and looking like a normal part of the forest," Mycroft ordered.

"Yes sir," She said getting the job done through texting. "There will be some men out tomorrow to get the job taken care of."

"Good," Mycroft said.

:) :) :)

Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart monitor was the first thing John heard. He made an attempt to open his eyes but they were heavy. He tried again and successfully got them open. Bright lights hit his eyes but he managed to keep his eyes open after blinking a few times. He looked around, it was clear that he was in a hospital. His head felt heavy but that didn't stop him from trying to sit up.

"Wait," A voice said as John started to move to sit up. A button was pressed and the bed moved and folded up a little putting John in a more upright position. John looked to his right to find Sherlock taking his seat after helping him with the bed.

"Sherlock?" John asked almost unable to believe it was him. The blond felt slightly shocked that he and Sherlock had survived and got away from that psycho. _We did get away, right?_

"Don't worry," Sherlock said as if ready John's thoughts. "Everything is fine."

"Oh, okay," John loosened up from the tension that was building up in his body moments ago. "What happened?" He asked.

"You got shot twice. You shot my fake father in the stomach, he got away in a helicopter, you passed out, and then we went to the hospital," Sherlock said quickly. He started blushing when he said John passed out. John thought about what happened. He remembered the shooting but not the helicopter so much. And then passing out, hadn't something happened before then, weren't words exchanged. Then it hit him like a punch in the face and he blushed.

"I love you," John said during his realization and blushing. "I said I love you and you-"

"Said I love you back," Sherlock finished for him. They laughed a little and John grimaced at the pain in his stomach.

"Nice to see you're awake, Mr. Watson," Mycroft said at the door making John jump a little in surprise. Sherlock wasn't at all surprised or if he was he didn't show it. "Sherlock."

"A friend of yours John?" Sherlock asked not even glancing at the man in the door way.

"Yes, this is Mycroft Holmes, he saved my life and helped me rescue you," John answered.

"Oh," Sherlock said looking up at the Mycroft.

"He's also your brother," John said quickly. Sherlock made a face as if being disgusted that anyone could be related to him but then his face softened as he analyzed the man. Yes, this Mycroft character was defiantly his sibling, the nose gave it away.

"Yes, I suppose he is. Nice to meet you," Sherlock said not sure how to act around his new found family member. Mycroft stared at his little brother for a moment and smiled a real genuine smile, something he hadn't done since he last saw his baby brother.

"Nice to meet you too. After Mr. Watson is better I'll be expecting both of you at a family get together," Mycroft said. He left the room just as Sherlock's face twisted in to disgust. John couldn't help but giggle.

:) :) :)

After a week John was released from the hospital. Sherlock had stayed with him the whole week and in that time it was a nightmare for the entire hospital to have Sherlock there being that he was very restless and seemed to know everything about everyone. After being released John and Sherlock took a cab to John's flat only to find his stuff being moved out.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked his ex-landlord.

"Someone came by and said you were moving out," The landlord said.

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind John," Mycroft said behind him. John jumped in surprise.

"You really have to stop doing that," John said.

"I'm moving you and my brother to a more acceptable flat," Mycroft said ignoring John's comment.

"You can't just do that," John said. Sherlock said nothing; he was really indifferent about this whole thing. In fact, he was feeling quite bored.

"Really? I believe I just did," Mycroft said ignorantly. John frowned.

"Sherlock, say something to your bother," John complained. Sherlock looked from John to Mycroft.

"Where's the flat?" He asked. John slapped his forehead and Mycroft smiled.

They entered a flat with the address of 221B Baker Street. It was a nice place and the landlady, Mrs. Hudson, was nicer than John's old landlord. He found himself not minding this at all. Sherlock seemed to like this place as well and immediately took to the sofa as if he'd had it for years.

"What do you think?" Mycroft asked.

"It nice, very nice," John said looking around at it.

"Good," Mycroft said looking at Sherlock who was at the moment lying on the sofa with his eyes closed and fingers together. "John."

"Yes," John said turning to Mycroft with a big smile on his face.

"I took the liberty of having you enrolled at Saint Barts college," Mycroft said. John was stunned for a moment. That's the college he was saving up to go to.

"W-why? I mean I- I don't know what to say. I- I mean," John stammered.

"It's all also paid for and in return I want you to take Sherlock shopping," Mycroft said. He handed John an envelope with money in it. "He has no belongings including clothes. I'll have a car waiting in an hour for you two." As Mycroft was about to leave John stopped him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" John asked bewildered.

"Because you brought my brother back," He answered in a whisper not letting Sherlock hear. He then left. John stood there for a moment and then finally turned to Sherlock who was no long on the couch but right behind him. John practically jumped out of his skin from fright.

"Why must you Holmes' do that?" He exclaimed. Sherlock didn't answer, instead he wrapped one arm around John's waist and put his hand on John's cheek.

"We have an hour, let's make the best of it," He said and then kissed John.

And they lived happily ever after…

**Stay tuned for the epilogue**

**Epilogue: Sherlock meets his parents, causes problems, has his way with John in an unexpected place, and manages to start off a feud between brothers! And WTF happened to Moriarty? **

**I wouldn't just leave this fic without one more slashy scene.**


	14. Meet the Family

**IAmTheMedusa – LOL! No, no challenge *hides behind John* I wouldn't want to anger The Medusa. Thanks ;)**

**The Science Of Seduction – O.O You ate him! LOL! I'm sorry you will be sad :( but there is still more fairytales to come!**

**Enjoy ;)**

Moriarty woke in a dark room. He sat up and winced at the pain in his stomach. The consulting criminal remembered he'd been shot but at least he had shot the little blond brat as well. John had been shot twice and Moriarty expected the brat was dead. There was, however, that gun fire going on outside getting in the way of his snipers. He wondered who that could have been.

The room he was in was his own bedroom with a new addition of a heart monitor and a blood bag hanging from a tall metal pole. So, he'd gotten away which raised the question of what else happened after he'd been shot.

"Sebastian!" Moriarty yelled impatiently. The sniper quickly rushed in to the room and switched the lights on. The psycho boss cursed at the bright lights. "Status!"

"Yes sir," Moran said without falter or fear. The sniper was used to his boss's yelling, screaming, and angry tendencies. "You've been out for a few hours from blood loss and Sherlock is with Mycroft Holmes," He reported.

"What?" Moriarty screamed in anger. "Why is Sherlock with Mycroft? How did he even know where the tower was?" He thought about it. "Oh, the little blond brat," He said in realization. "And he is dead I presume?" the man in the bed asked with a smirk.

"Sorry sir, but John Watson is still alive," Moran said informatively. Next thing the sniper knew, Moriarty threw a bed pan at Moran's face. The sniper caught it just in time and then left. The psycho boss crossed his arms and exhaled angrily. After all those years it had all come to nothing but then Moriarty smiled and decided not to dwell on it. Sherlock was a genius and the little brat even thought that he was smarter than the evil psychopath. Moriarty would prove to his not-son that Sherlock isn't so smart. The psycho would play a game to prove he was cleverer.

"Seb?" Moriarty called happily from his bed. Sebastian poked his head through the door unsure of what his boss was thinking now.

"I'm going to need 30 million quid, potential criminals, bombs, and some hostages," The consulting criminal said casually. "And what do you think of the name The Great Game?"

"Sir?" Moran asked confused.

:) :) :)

_A week later _

John finished combing his hair and straightening his jumper and ran out of the bathroom. He slipped on his shoes and went for his coat but then stopped just before grabbing it. He turned around and looked at the sofa in horror. He blinked and shook trying to keep all emotions in. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? He walked silently to the sofa and looked down at the still lying heap that lay there. He shook his head.

"Sherlock!" He yelled. The heap didn't move.

"Hum?" The heap said with a muffled voice. The boy was lying with his face in a pillow.

"Sherlock, we have to be at your parents in a few hours and it's a long drive and you're not even ready!" John exclaimed in annoyance throwing his arms in the air and letting them slap back down to his sides. Sherlock sighed heavily and rolled on to his back to look up at John.

"John," He said calmly. "I'm not going."

"What?" John asked. "Why?" Sherlock sighed as if it were obvious. He sat up and ruffled his hair a little then looked up at John who was standing over him with his hands on his hips.

"It's pointless, what do I need to visit them for anyway? They're just parents, there are more important things to be done," He said lying back down with a smile.

"More important things? What? You mean like bothering the police all the time and calling them wrong all the time and interrupting their news conferences with your phone?" John asked. "By the way Sherlock, eventually Mycroft is going to get tired of bailing you out of jail."

"It's not my fault the caution tape keeps me so far away from the crime scene," Sherlock argued. "Besides, Just a few days ago I solved a case and DI Lestrade cut me a deal that if I help with cases every once in a while then I'd stop making the police look like fools."

"Something tells me he didn't use those exact words," John said. "Dammit Sherlock, get up!" John yelled focusing back to the situation at hand. Sherlock grabbed John's jumper and pulled him on top of him. "Sherlock."

"John, do we really have to go?" Sherlock asked looking the blond intently in the eyes. The taller boy pressed his lips to John's and for a moment John forgot his frustrations. He melted in to the kiss. The shorter boy was then released after a while and he got up off of Sherlock.

"We're going," John said sternly looking down at his boyfriend. Sherlock huffed and flung his arms in the air letting them fall down to his sides almost violently. He glared at John. John smiled in satisfaction and turned toward the door. Then something hit him, a pillow. "Dammit!" John yelled turning around and ran at Sherlock.

:) :) :)

The doorbell of a very large mansion rang. Mycroft looked toward his parents who were sitting on the couch together impatiently. Sherlock and John were late.

"You'd think he'd want to see us after being lost for so long," Mr. Holmes complained.

"Give him a break honey; He's been in isolation all his life. Maybe he has no sense of time," Mrs. Holmes giggled at her own joke.

Sherlock walked in looking the same as usual. He wore a button up white shirt and black trousers and fairly nice shoes. John came in behind wearing another one of his jumpers and jeans. There was a difference in John's appearance the usual. The blond's hair was a little messier and there was a very visible hicky on his neck that no one wanted to mention.

"You're late boy," Mr. Holmes said standing up and offering his hand. Sherlock took it and the bigger man shook it strong and roughly. Mr. Holmes wore a suit with a blue tie but the suit jacket was carelessly tossed aside.

"You must be the famous John Watson I've heard so much about," Mrs. Holmes said hugging John and then her own son. She wore a lovely blue dress that went down to her knees. Mr. Holmes shook John's hand violently after Mrs. Holmes's hug.

"Famous?" John asked once everyone took their seats. Sherlock sat on the couch across from his parents with John next to him. Mycroft stayed in his chair, sitting to the side of the couches, observing.

"Oh yes, you were on the news when you had gotten lost in that dreadful forest not to mention you saved my son from that awful tower," She said.

"So, what have you been up to my boy?" Mr. Holmes asked Sherlock. His eyes darted between his youngest son and the blonde boy. "Your brother refused to tell me and your mum anything about what you been up to. We only got the parts about your rescue."

"I have a job now," Sherlock said calmly as he observed his parents.

"Have you now? What sort of job?" Mr. Holmes asked curiously.

"I'm a consulting detective," Sherlock answered proudly. This was the first time John had heard of this.

"A what?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"A consulting detective," Sherlock said annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "I-" He was then interrupted by his father's laughter.

"You do realize that isn't a real job!" Mr. Holmes exclaimed while still laughing. Sherlock frowned even more than he had been before.

"I'm the only one in the world," Sherlock said after the laughter ceased.

"That's lovely dear," Mrs. Holmes said just as a maid came in and served everyone tea. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"No," Sherlock said. "Not really my area." John blushed. Mycroft stayed silent still observing. He was too content in listening to interrupt.

"Not your area?" Mr. Holmes asked a little irritated.

"No, but I know they're yours," Sherlock said confusing everyone but Mycroft who spit his tea out in to his cup and gave Sherlock a warning look. Sherlock ignored it.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Holmes asked defensively.

"What I mean by that is that you fancy yourself women and not just-"

"Sherlock!" Mycroft said quickly. Mrs. Holmes was extremely confused but everyone else knew what he was getting at. Mr. Holmes was cheating on his wife and with more than one woman. Mrs. Holmes was suspicious but she never really thought to much about it. "Why don't we all go and have dinner, I'm sure it's almost done by now."

Everyone made their way to the dining room which was a long room with a six seating table in it. It wasn't their usual table but Mrs. Holmes had a small one put in so she could sit close to her family.

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes sat at the ends while Mycroft sat on one side and Sherlock and John sat on the other side. John sat next to Mrs. Holmes leaving Sherlock next to his father which seemed a bad idea to Mycroft.

"So, you're open for a relationship?" Mrs. Holmes asked as the salad was served. Mycroft signaled a servant to bring some wine in. He'd need a drink with the way things were going and he suspected John might need one too.

"Hum, oh, no, I assure you Mummy that I am in a relationship," Sherlock said. The wine was served and Mycroft and John drank a huge gulp of it each in unison.

"But I though you said you didn't have a girlfriend?" She asked. John looked to Mr. Holmes who was looking back at him with glaring eyes that could burn through one's soul.

"Yes," Sherlock said.

"Oh," Mrs. Holmes said now understanding what Sherlock meant. "And who may I ask is the lucky boy?" Mr. Holmes's face seemed to be getting red with anger that John could tell. Mycroft took another drink of his wine.

"John's my boyfriend," Sherlock said grabbing John's hand on the table for all to see. John blushed, Mrs. Holmes gave a huge genuine smile, Mycroft finished his glass of wine and waved for more, and Mr. Holmes stood up angrily.

"A Poof! A bloody fudge packer in my house!" The angry man said.

"Technically two," Mycroft said drinking more wine. His father gave him a quick glare before returning to Sherlock and John.

"Calm down, dear," Mrs. Homes said. "We have to be understanding of our son." Mr. Holmes clenched his fists and sat back down glaring at John as if it were his fault.

"So tell me John," She said turning to the nervous boy. "What is it that you do for a living?"

"Oh, well, I'm currently in college learning to be a doctor," He said forcing a smile, although he was quite worried about Mr. Holmes punching him.

"Excellent," She nodded approvingly as if she we're thinking about giving Sherlock the consent to marry John. Mycroft drank his third glass of wine and still felt that he wasn't drunk enough for this. John was just finishing his second glass feel the exactly same way. They finished their salads and went on to the main dish of chicken, potatoes, and carrots. Everything tasted amazing to John, but of course Sherlock wouldn't know how it tastes, due to the fact he hadn't eaten anything and just merely picked at it.

"You're quite skinny," Mrs. Holmes said to Sherlock with concern. "You should eat more."

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to end up like Father or Mycroft," Sherlock said without thinking.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Holmes and John said at the same time then they giggled about saying it at the same time.

"At least I'm not ignorant," Mycroft commented casually.

"At least I'm not drunk," Sherlock retorted.

"At least I have a real job," Mycroft shot back with a smirk.

"At least I've got a boyfriend," Sherlock smiled.

"At least I'm not gay," Mycroft said rudely. It was almost like a tennis match that could go on for hours.

"That's enough," Mr. Holmes yelled causing the Holmes children to quiet down.

"Fatty," Sherlock said quickly.

"Flamer," Mycroft said back.

"Alright, How about desert?" Mrs. Holmes asked loudly trying to break the tension.

"That sounds wonderful," John said. "Um, could I ask where your toilet is?" He asked.

"Oh, yes dear, It's up the stairs to the left."

"Thanks." John walked to the door and just before leaving the room he gave Sherlock a warning glare.

:) :) :)

John looked in the mirror while washing his hands. He sighed. It was going to be a long visit. He exited the bathroom after fixing his hair. He walked toward the stairs when all of a sudden a hand clamped around his mouth and pulled him in to a closet. The light was turned on and there he was face to face with Sherlock.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked. The taller boy didn't answer. He practically attacked John's lips. Sherlock lifted John's shirt a little and began rubbing John's body all over. "Sherlock stop," John said trying to push the dark hair boy away. The closet was a little cramped and there were quite a few fur coats around.

The now-consulting detective boy shushed John and attacked his lips once again. John eased in to his partner's lips and Sherlock's tongue darted inside the blond's mouth. Sherlock started to unbuckle John's belt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" John asked unable to stop Sherlock as his trousers and boxers were pulled down. "Sherlock, I'm not very comfortable-" Sherlock kissed him again to get him to shut up. The tall boy then pulled his own trousers down and revealed that he was not wearing underwear.

"John, I'd say we have a few minutes before they try to look for us," Sherlock whispered in John's ear as he pressed John against the back wall of the closet. John wasn't sure if he should resist and go back to the little get together down stairs or stay and risk getting caught.

"Oh, sod it, hurry up," John said hastily to Sherlock who made a bottle of lube magically appear. "I can't believe you carry that with you."

"I can't believe you don't object to it," Sherlock said giving John one more deep kiss. He then slicked some lube over his member and threw the lube back in his pocket for later times. Sherlock lifted John a little on the wall and the blonde wrapped his legs around Sherlock.

"You know I hate it when you lift me up," John said with a smile. Sherlock smiled back.

"Ready?"

"Hell yes," John answered and then Sherlock thrust in to him. John moaned a little too loudly by that one thrust. Sherlock clasped his hand over the blond's mouth and they held still for a moment to make sure no one was coming.

"John," Sherlock said warningly. He trust a few more times and kept his hand over John's mouth. The blond didn't object to his mouth being covered knowing that he'd moan to loud, not to mention both boys found this as kind of a turn on. Sherlock trusted more making John moan in to his hands. He kept going and going and the chance that he and John could be caught made them both feel alive. Sherlock came inside John and without any help John came all over his lover's stomach.

"Sorry," John whispered when Sherlock removed his hand from the blond's mouth. They cleaned themselves up using one of the coats and wrapped it up and hid it in the back of the closet. John hoped no one would come upon the cum covered coat or wear it.

They came out of the closet to find a drunk Mycroft staring at them.

"How long have you been there?" John asked worriedly. Mycroft just stared. He looked at them and then at the closet and then burst out laughing.

"You came out of the closet!" He exclaimed. More laughter bust out of him. John closed the door and straightened his hair and jumper. Mycroft was on his knees now, laughing and drinking from the half empty bottle of wine in his hand. Then a scream came about from downstairs which only made the older Holmes laugh harder.

"Mycroft, what's going on down there?" Sherlock asked grabbing his brother's shirt and forcing him to face him.

:) :) :)

_Minutes ago_

John left the room leaving the Holmes family to stare at one another awkwardly. Mr. Holmes was about to speak but Sherlock beat him to it.

"Oh great," He said throwing his hands up. "Toilets have been mentioned now I have to go." The dark haired boy stood up and left the room. Mycroft finished off his glass of wine and took a full bottle from the servant.

"There probably going up there to fuck," Mycroft said without thinking. He was beyond thinking. The oldest Holmes brother was the drunkest he'd been since Christmas. The government official always got drunk at family get togethers because everything turned to hell and he'd prefer to dull his senses then to deal with it.

"Mycroft Holmes," Mrs. Holmes exclaimed angrily.

"No," Mr. Holmes stopped her, "He's right. Those nancy-boys are probably having a go up there. Well, not if I can help it!" He got up to go to the door but then Mrs. Holmes got up too.

"Stop it right there!" She yelled. "You are not going to drive my little boy away just because you don't accept his way of life."

"I'm not going to drive him away. I'm just going to teach him a lesson," Mr. Holmes said walking in to the sitting room and toward the stairs. Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft followed. As Mr. Holmes reached the stairs something hit him and then crashed on to the floor breaking in to pieces. He yelled out in pain and looked at his wife who held breakable things in her hand.

"What the bloody hell has gotten in to you!" He yelled as she through a china cup at his head. Mycroft busted out laughing and walked towards the stairs. He figured it would be nice to share this moment with his younger brother.

"You should focus on your own faults before judging your son!" Mrs. Holmes yelled in anger throwing another cup. She had shelves full of stuff to be thrown right behind her where the good china sat.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Holmes asked desperately.

"Women aren't Sherlock's interest but they're yours aren't they?" Mrs. Holmes said in a normal speaking voice.

"What?" Mr. Holmes asked trying to act innocent.

"I know you've been cheating on me!" She screamed throwing a plate.

:) :) :)

Mummy," Mycroft laughed. "And father," He burst in to a hysterical laughter trying to tell Sherlock and John about the fight downstairs. The drunken man couldn't talk anymore. Sherlock stood and watched his older brother laugh uncontrollably on the floor.

"Well, at least your brother is a funny drunk," John said with a smile and almost a laugh. Something crashed down stairs. The boys ran down to find Mr. Holmes behind a chair in the sitting room and there was broken glass next to him. Mrs. Holmes threw a plate at him shattering more glass.

"I should have known!" She yelled. "You bastard!" She threw another and it shattered all over the floor.

"Honey!" Mr. Holmes begged.

"No," She screamed. "First you blame Mycroft for the loss of our youngest son." She threw a china cup and it crashed. Mr. Holmes ducked behind the chair. "Then you get angry at Sherlock for being gay!" He threw some more cups, one almost hit him. "And now I find out you're cheating on me!" She threw a glass tea pot at his head missing by a centimeter.

"This is your fault!" Mr. Holmes pointed at Sherlock. "If you would have just kept your little trap shut!"

"Don't talk to my son that way!" Mrs. Holmes screamed throwing more breakable things. Mycroft wobbled down the stairs.

"Not as bad as the Christmas parties," He mumbled to himself. Mr. Holmes finally gave up.

"I'll just come back when you've calmed down," He said out the front door.

"Piss off!" Mrs. Holmes said throwing some more stuff at the door. She began to cry. Sherlock and John just stared at the mess. Mycroft dropped his wine bottle with a loud crash carelessly sensing it was his turn. He straightened his suit and walked to his mummy.

"It'll be alright Mummy," He said calmingly although his words were slightly slurred. "I think it's best if you go now," he said to the two boys still standing in place. Sherlock and John did as they were told and left. They got in a cab and sat in silence. Half way home Sherlock made a comment that he knew he would use for the rest of his life.

"I'm not the one that upset her."

**The End  
>Yea, I tried to leave it open for the great game and stuff…<strong>

**I can't guarantee I let Jim live in future fics but I didn't want to kill him in this one for some reason, idk**


End file.
